Little Dickie
by roseredblood
Summary: Very complicated story about the batfam *shrugs* Some punishment may occur, I am not responsible for Little Dickie or Jason's behavior (mainly Jason though). Mainly fluff though. My first real series so I appreciate criticism :) Thanks!
1. The 'Talk'

**Hey guys! I am back, technically this will be my first story. I don't counted the last one, since I threw that together haphazardly and was really just testing the waters. Now I am back and I am going to start writing about stuff that actually interests me. Anyways, as a fair warning this series contains non-sexual infantilism. If you are here, you most likely searched for stories with that specific keyword, so enjoy. If you happened to stumble upon my story, please read anyways! I feel like an open mind is a great for anyone to have, therefore this might be educational or something. Please enjoy! Love you guys :)**

This was it. The moment he was waiting for so long, finally came. He was going to tell Bruce exactly how he felt; what he wanted. No… what he needed. He quickly went up Bruce's door, light on his feet. He held his fist up to it and then rethought and drew his hand back slowly. _Why am I being so stupid? He is obviously asleep; he only goes to his room to sleep. Even if he wasn't, why am I even going to tell him something that would change his view of me forever?_

He heard the light tapping of shoes coming down the hall. _Oh crap! It must be Alfred!_ He quickly backed up from the door and made it seem like he was going to the bathroom.

"Hello there, Master Dick." Alfred said politely. Even though he kept his face well-mannered, Dick knew that he was analyzing his every movement. Alfred seemed to see past any barrier that he put up around the chaos that was his emotions.

"Hi Alfred." He mumbled quickly and slipped inside the bathroom in order to avoid any confrontations, the number of which have been steadily going up as this month wore on. He sat on the toilet lid, marveling how he has been holding it together for this long. This month has been particularly hard on the Dynamic Duo.

Joker escaped three times, and two of those three he had an elaborate "plan" including bombs around the city, hostages and several bank robberies. He even blew up part of the Westward bridge. In between those, Poison Ivy tried to consume the entire city with her fucking plants, and Scarecrow tried to poison Gotham's water supply with Fear toxin twice.

 _All that without a breath of fresh air in-between…_ Dick stood up slowly, realizing he'd have to come out of the bathroom sometime. Plus, Alfred will have even more reason to suspect he's up to something. He quickly walked out of the bathroom and went down the stairs for some breakfast. As he walked in the dining room, he saw Bruce already sitting there, reading the newspaper, drinking black coffee and eating a bagel. He gulped nervously and sat down, Alfred coming up to him with a plate full of bacon and eggs, toast on the side. He poked at it a little and ate the eggs.

Bruce finally turned to him. "What's wrong?" Dick looked wide-eyed up at Bruce. It's not that he didn't expect him to notice his slight fidgetiness, but he really didn't expect him to be all that concerned. Bruce was caring and all, but he tended to mind his own business when it came to feelings, so the fact that Bruce had asked this shocked Dick. Recovering quickly, he returned to his carefully neutral face expression.

"I'm fine." His voice shook slightly at the end, hinting that he wasn't alright. He looked away from Bruce, hoping that god would be merciful and let him off the hook. Bruce shook his head 'no'. _Damn, I knew it wouldn't be that easy. Once Bruce gets concerned, he doesn't let it go._

"I'm fine, okay? I'm just a little off because we've been fighting crime this whole month." He stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth to prevent a flood of emotions from rushing out of his mouth. He stared at his orange juice hard, knowing full well that Bruce was now giving him an intimating look. Bruce patiently waited for him to look at him. Dick finally broke his staring contest with his orange juice and turned back to Bruce, surprised yet again that his gaze was soft and full of worry.

"Dick, I think we need to talk. You see, I feel like I've might have been pushing you too hard as of late. I can see the stress is wearing you down…Dick, I think you need to take a break from being Robin." Dick looked up, amazed by what had just came out of Bruce's mouth. _Never have I thought I ever would hear those words come out of Bruce's mouth. This is so out of character for Bruce..._

This wasn't want he wanted. Dick still wanted to be Robin, but he had to tell Bruce what was really going on in order to keep that going…should he? Could he? He choked back a slight sob from the stressful situation he was put in. He was losing control of his emotions fast, he need to get somewhere private. He couldn't face the shame of his uncontrollable outburst happening in front of Bruce. He sucked in a deep breath and managed to get out a rough, "N-n-no! That's not what I w-wanted at all!" He released it all in a burst of air and the walls of his emotions came tumbling down with it.

Bruce came over and squeezed Dick's shoulder, "Then tell me what you want, Dick." Dick turned to him and breathed in quickly in little gasps. Before he could even think he wailed out, "I just want to be a kid again!" Bruce's eyebrows furrowed together. "You are still a kid Dick; I don't understand…"

"N-n-no! I want to be little again, b-buh-before all the bad stuff happened!" Bruce still couldn't make sense of what Dick was trying to said, but could tell he was distressed. "Do you mean you want to go back in time? Dick, time-travel isn't possibl…" "No! I know time t-t-travel isn't possible I want to be little again," Dick reiterated, "right now. As I am r-r-right now." He hiccupped. His wails of frustration turning into sniffles as he took back control of his rampant emotions.

He looked up at Bruce warily, seeing that Bruce was working out that statement. He could practically see the fine tuned wheel of his brain turning along, processing this new information. He looked back down at his plate, suddenly becoming really interesting in his bacon. This continued on for a while until, "Very well." The suddenness of Bruce's statement snapped him out of his intense bacon-studying and he looked up at him. Little did he know, he was going to get what he so desperately wanted.

 **Ah, so Bruce found out. My original plan for this chapter was for Dick to put it off until the next month(just like me when I told my friend) but I didn't want to bore anyone, so I gave little Dickie a push. Much fluff in the next chapter, plus we get to learn Alfred's new role in this relationship. Till next time my duckies :)**


	2. Toy Cars

**Hey Guys! I am back! Thanks to positive reviews and summertime, I will be continuing this story. I will try to update every week, but due to having a summer job/having ADD, ya'll might get it whenever I happen to remember it and reviewing does help me to remember :) Oh well, I have no exactly plans for this chapter so lets see how it goes! Onwards to the story!**

Bruce didn't exactly know what this sudden change in behavior was about at first, but when Dick broke down at the breakfast table he knew he had to something to fix this. His son rarely breaks down like this and seeing him in shambles broke his heart. And so he was researching on the computer exactly what his son wanted, because he had no clue. He looked all over the internet for some answers, some clue of what was going through his son's mind. He came across dozens of forums and a few websites that showed that his son wasn't the only one who felt this way. Three hours and plenty of stories later, he came across a word he hadn't seen before. "ABDL" in bright blocky letters at the top of a website decorated in baby blocks, teddybears and rattles, amongst other infantile things. _Could this be the name of what my son wants?_

He woke up, face pressed against the keyboard of his computer, the light streaming in from the window exactly across his face. He yawned as he stretched, blearily covering his eyes from the onslaught of the mid-morning sun. He looked back towards the computer screen, which was still lit up with his late night purchases that he bought as soon as he knew exactly what his son needed. He slowly turned off the computer and lifted himself from the chair, his back giving a slight 'pop' sound. _Man, this whole nonstop crime-fighting thing has definitely taken its toll on me. Wonder if Dick is awake yet..._

Dick laid in his room, a total wreck. Ever since yesterday morning he's been up here, sobbing every so often when the reality of his situation comes crashing down on him again. _I can't believe that I told him that, I am such a fucking idiot. Oh my god, what if he tells me I cant be Robin anymore because of this?! I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid..._ This renewed bout of sobbing came about as he woke up, remembering yet again. He minded himself to keep his wails at a low volume and ended up crying into his pillow, completely hating himself at the moment. He was already broken inside, why'd he have to go make it worse from himself by making his only semblance of a father hate him? He burrowed down into his blankets further, sucking his thumb to calm himself down. He glumly stared at the wall, completely bored now that his momentary sobbing stopped.

What makes it worse was that it was a SATURDAY, and there was absolutely no crime to fight, not to mention it was a beautiful day. He walked over to the window and stared across the expansive lawn of Wayne manor towards the street below, cars passing by swiftly as they zoom right past them into the city. He paused and slipped into a daydream about how awesome it would be to own some toy cars and spend the day away making them race on the floor and zoom around, completely contented, his little diapered butt plopped on the ground and his daddy only a short call away. Completely happy, completely safe. He shook himself out of the daydream and once again fell into despair. Even the good daydreams couldn't keep him from feeling hopeless. His daddy- _Bruce_ \- certainly wasn't going to treat him like that. He was certain he forgot all about last night. _At least I'm hoping he did._

He turned over from his position on the floor preparing to finally get away from his room and get some breakfast, perhaps take a stroll in the new garden Alfred planted a couple of weeks ago, when he heard a fainting knock on his door. He paused, frantically searching around for a weapon before realizing it was probably Bruce or Alfred. Even so, he usually didn't get any disturbances while in his room and certainly no visitors. _Although, know that I think about it, I'm hardly in my room._ Either way, he carefully picked his way over to the door, grabbing the bat that Bruce had given him when they had started playing baseball in the backyard a few years ago, _mostly on beautiful days like these, but lately we haven't really gone out much..._ Prepped for anything, he swung open the door and came face to face with Alfred, whose usual professional look turned deeply concerned once he saw Dick's bedraggled hair and red eyes.

"Oh dear, Master Dick. Whatever is the matter?" Seeing Alfred's concerned look make tears spring to Dick's eyes all over again. He couldn't remember the last time he was so emotionally torn up over something. He broke down, sobbing and falling over, weak from the constant waves of sadness washing him over. Alfred, certainly taken aback by Dick displaying his emotions so openly, gripped onto his young master so he wouldn't fall over and hurt himself. He half carried, half dragged Dick over to his bed and sat down onto it, sort of petting Dick's head and shushing him. He was no stranger to children's emotions, since he had watched Bruce grow over the years, but these emotions were particularly distressing. Alfred wanted to help, but it was as if Master Dick couldn't tell him what was the matter, instead sobbing his frustrations out. _This is like tending to a baby rather than a teenager._

Alfred sighed. He had to find out someway to get Dick to quiet down, lest he wake the whole neighborhood. It was early in the morning after all and he didn't want the neighborhood to start rioting at their front door. He shifted into a better position and switched tactics, kinda wrapping the young master around him and putting his head over his shoulder, lightly patting his back and rubbing it soothingly. He doesn't know how long it lasts, but he know that by the end of it, he has a lightly snoozing Dick on his shoulder and Master Bruce in the doorway, looking at the endearing scene. Bruce seems content to watch but Alfred nods his head, as if to say _want him?_ Bruce came over and slowly picked up his son, marveling at the fact that he was so lightweight despite eat some much. He sat down on the bed, holding his son, something he never really got to do before. Alfred slowly walked toward the door and shut it, leaving father and son on the bed.

 **Till next time, my Duckies. Have a great Memorial day!**


	3. Cowboys and Dinosaurs

**Hello my duckies! Woo-hoo, chapter three here we come! I am so excited for this chapter ya'll, we finally get a glimpse of Dickie's new life and not to mention his new digs. Much fluff to come, so let's get on with it then:)**

Dick woke up in an familiar place. He remembered it from the random times he had entered the room, it was Bruce's bedroom. He rolled over in the humongous bed and breathed in the familiar scent of cologne, dreamily recounting his pleasant dream. Lazily, he wondered why he was in Bruce's room, when he never left his own. He finally rolled over, off the bed and onto the floor, his little feet hitting the wooden floor below. Padding to the restroom, he paused at the sink to make sure his hair was still looking good. Dick's hair was awful looking, bedraggled and fluffy in some places like fur. He was taken aback, he had never let his hair get so out of hand before, his looks were practically the only thing he could truly control.

He set about fixing it quickly, swiping some of Bruce's hair gel from the cabinet. He looked into his calm, baby blue eyes and gave himself a wink. _Looking good!_ He set about going to the restroom and went to wash his hand when he looked at the clock on the bathroom wall. _Oh god, is it that late already?_ The clock read 10:34, so late to the breakfast he usually shared with Bruce. He hurriedly rushed out of the room, still in his matching blue pajamas, and briefly wondered where Bruce slept when he was in his bed.

Taking the steps two at a time, Dick bounded into the living room expecting to see a upset Bruce waiting for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. He thought of Alfred, usually in the kitchen after breakfast cleaning up, but he wasn't there either. _Maybe their in the Batcave?_ He quickly padded over to the clock, getting somewhat nervous. He thought Bruce had forgiven him or forgotten about what he said a couple of mornings ago when he woke up in his room. _Bruce usually has a weird way of expressing his feelings..._

Dick reached out to grab the pendulum inside the old grandfather clock and gave it a hard tug, activating the mechanisms to open the entrance to the secret passageway to the Batcave. "Bruce?" Dick called out into the echoey passageway. He inched into the darkness, scared to go down into the unknown by himself for the first time. He gulped down his fear, he faced the Joker and even endured Scarecrow's fear toxin twice before this! He was a big boy! He could handle this... _right?_

He nervously crept down the stairs, ears straining to hear any signs of voices below. He walked past several doorways that lead to additional storage space and down deeper into the darkness, the only thing lighting his way was the flashlight he brought with him. Just as he finally felt comfortable, a big black ball of flesh dropped down from the ceiling and fell right onto his face. In complete terror, Dick shrieked and dropped his flashlight, now completely in the dark. He stumbled around, clawing the squeaking thing from his face. His foot caught on a unfortunately placed crack in the concrete stairs and promptly fell down onto his butt. Now being Robin most of the time, he was used to this type of low-grade pain. But mixed with the panic and terror of the situation at hand, his rampaging emotions from the last few day's events, and the stress from the past few months of non-stop fighting crime, Dick just pain wasn't feeling himself.

In the darkness of the staircase, Dick sobbed, alone and afraid.

Bruce just _couldn't_ decide. How in the hell was he supposed to chose between a dinosaur themed room or a western themed room? He was at a loss, he didn't know what his son was into and he felt horrible about it. Even so, he still had to make a decision, lest he want his little Dickie to sleep in his room again tonight. _I should probably start with the bedspread and then center the theme around them._ Now confident since he had a plan, he zoomed on to the bedsheets again, inspecting the little cowboy hats and lasso pattern on them once again. He sighed, tiredly rubbing his eyes. He's been down here for another three hours just debating on this sort of stuff. Never in his life did he expect to be buying this kind of stuff, after all he was the Batman, the badass protector of the night. And here he was debating...no, _stressing,_ over cowboy sheets and dinosaur wallpapers.

He paged Alfred, hoping the butler would have an idea on what theme would be best for Dick. The butler promptly came over holding a tray containing lunch and tea.

"Lunchtime already?" Bruce arched an eyebrow.

"Afraid so. Well then, what do you need sir?" Alfred looked toward the computer, trying to get a sense of what the situation was.

"I need your help to decide on this theme...I'm thinking cowboys but I'm not completely sure." Alfred glanced between the cowboy sheets and dinosaur bedding briefly.

"Why, Master Dick would love both. Combine them." Bruce was confused, _how in the hell would you combine those?_

"What do you mean 'combine'?"

"It's quite simple actually. Get a mix of items in the two themes and then paint the walls with cowboys _riding_ the dinosaurs. Master Dick would look the incorporation and uniqueness of it." Bruce looked genuinely shocked. Alfred was a bigger help than he thought. Bruce quickly thanked him and got back to buying his items. He looked at the toys for a long while, finally deciding on a few toy cars, a train set, a few cardboard picture books and a stuffed elephant. He paid for all his items and had it express delivered.

 _Well, that's the last of it for now._ He got up and stretched looking at his watch, his deliveries from the day before should be soon. He ordered all of the basic furniture and some diapers last night so he could at lest have the nursery up and running by tonight, which means no sleeping on the couch for him and a very happy little boy. He smiled at the thought of his little Dickie, running around in his pampers, squealing and babbling excitably. _I'm definitely getting used to the idea quicker than I thought I would._ And the more he thought about it, the more he was completely comfortable with the idea. He finally get to take care of Dick in a way that he could for the past few years.

Bruce stood up, ready to emerge from the Batcave back into the bright, inviting Wayne manor. _Dick is probably wondering where I am right now._ As he made his way up the staircase, he heard a little shuffle and a high pitched scream from the top of the staircase. Next came the loud thud of something heavy falling against the concrete and then all he could hear was sobbing. He bounded up the steps at lightning pace, weary of looking down at where he was stepping to ensure he didn't step on the sobbing lump the was on the stair step before him.

"Dick? Dick! What on earth happened?!" All Bruce heard was a soft whimper and another sob. Dick must've been really hurt for him to be acting like this. Bruce carefully picked up the young boy, paying special mind he didn't move him too fast; he didn't know how extensive his injuries were. Dick curled into him, looking for some sort of comfort to ease his frightened mind. He quickly stuck his thumb in his mouth, at the moment not caring if it wasn't a 'big boy thing' and kinda hoping Bruce wouldn't notice and call him out for it.

Bruce quickly reached the entrance to the Batcave and swung it right open with his free hand. He rushed into a bathroom, setting Dick down on the toilet lid and reaching under the cabinet for a first aid kit. He got out the disinfectant spray and a bandage turning back to Dick. He sat there sniffling, despite there only being minor bruises and cuts...and it broke Bruce's heart to see him this way. He was usually such a cheerful boy and he hardly cried in front of Bruce. He sprayed the disinfectant on his knee and put the bandaid on.

"Kiss it, Dadi." He heard the little whisper come from Dick's mouth, it sounded way younger than usual.

Bruce was taken aback by the sudden change in Dick's demeanor, he was usually so brave. _Maybe this is his personality when he's in the mindset._ He leaned over and gave a quick peck to the hurt knee.

"Tank you Dadi!" Dick suddenly hopped up off the toilet lid like it was all fixed. He excitedly started hopping up and down, sticking his pinkie in his mouth. "Me want cookie Dadi, puh-lese! Cookie puh-lease!" He gave Bruce puppy dog eyes, _how can I say no to that face?_

"Yes, you may, since you asked nicely, but only one."

"Yay yay yay!" Dick took off down the hall at lightning speed, leaving his daddy in the dust. He was looking for Alfred, _he'd know where all the yummy cookies are!_ His little feet padded across the wooden floor heading to the kitchen. "Alfie! Alfie! Alfie! Dadi say me get ONE whole cookie! Yay yay yay!" Alfred looked up from his place in front of the oven, preparing the dinner for tonight. He cocked an eyebrow at the display Master Dick was giving, but nonetheless went with it. He reached into the cookie jar on the counter and pulled out a cookie, Dick watching while jumping up and own rapidly.

"Alright, young Master, one chocolate chip cookie." He handed the young hero the cookie, which Dick happily started shoving into his mouth. He hummed with happiness at the taste, _Alfie's cookies are always the best!_ "Would you like a glass of milk?" Dick nodded rapidly, quickly finishing off his cookie.

Meanwhile, Bruce was in the nursery opening the first of many packages of furniture. He was certain that he would finish put it together today, and once he received the decorations, would be done with it by the end of tomorrow. He unpacked the crib first, making sure he got that together first. Next he put together the changing table, wanting to quickly get Dick changed into a diaper before he wet himself, considering the state of mind he was in right now. While putting it together, he considered how easily he slipped into his little mindset. In a way it made him wonder how he hid it for so long, due to how ingrained into his personality it was. It also concerned him; Dick had flipped his switch within seconds of getting hurt, _should I be concerned that he might go into his mindset while being Robin?_ He pondered that for a moment before shaking his head. He hadn't even known that Dick wanted this, he hid it so well, why would he be concerned now?

He finished screwing the last screw into place and started unpacking the diaper supplies, thankful he bought them yesterday. "Hmm, let's see...diapers, check. Diaper creme...check. Here's the baby wipes. Ahh, thats where the baby powder went, why'd the put it there? Diaper pail, alright. Well, it's go time." He left the nursery to go find Dick quickly, before he wet himself...or worse. Fortunately, Dick was in the kitchen drinking his cup of milk...or at least _trying_ to. Half of the glass of milk was on him and the floor. If only he bought the sippy cups and bottles yesterday. Alfred, for his part, was keeping a close eye on Dick, noticing something was totally off with Dick, but was a little too kindhearted to say anything about it. Bruce realized he should talk to Alfred and tell him what was going on.

Dick was being such a big boy. He was drinking out of an actual big boy cup. He saw his daddy come through the door and almost let out a little shriek of happiness. But he held back, cause he was being a big boy. "Does Dadi see me dinkin' outta de big boy cuppy? Me eben no need baba. Me big boy!" Dick was happily chattering away to himself when his grip slipped on the cup he was holding and the big boy glass fell to the ground, shattering into a bazillon different piece. "Uh oh..." Dick stared at the little shards of glass on the floor, not moving an inch. He knew he'd get owies from them. The two adults, which were formerly quietly talking amongst themselves, looked towards him shocked. After a momentary pause from them, Dick hoping he wouldn't get in trouble, the adults sprang into action, Alfred quickly grabbing a broom and Bruce grabbing Dick. He left the kitchen holding him on his hip, leaving Alfred to the task of cleaning spilled milk and glass.

"It was time to get you changed into a diaper anyways." Dick looked up at Bruce, hoping that his cute face would save him from punishment. They walked into the nursery, and his eyes went wide at the sight. His very own nursery, two days ago he wouldn't have even dreamed of having his own nursery, yet here he is, getting carried to the small changing table in the corner. Bruce laid him down, locking the safety belt around his small frame while he got the supplies ready. He didn't exactly know Little Dickie yet, or how rambunctious he was, _so better safe than sorry._ Dickie looked around the room, eye still wide at the sight of his _very own nursery._ His brain still couldn't believe. Then bright keys were dangled in front of his face, jangling as the moved around, totally captivating Dickie. He watched them for a bit before reaching out for them, he really really wanted to hold them. Bruce gave the keys to his son, Dickie was absolutely adorable with the innocent, wide-eye curious look he wore on his face.

Dickie was enchanted by the keys, _wonder how they taste?_ He compulsively stuck a key in his mouth, tasting the blue one first. It taste...surprisingly good! As Dickie tasted the red and yellow keys, Bruce set to work, briefly dwelling on the idea that he actually didn't know how to change a diaper and _oh my god what the fuck how does he do this?!_ Bruce calmed himself down before he started hyperventilating. The last thing he wanted to do was to let Dickie know he was freaked out by this in the slightest. He just had to take it one step at a time. _Deep breaths buddy, alright. Let's start by undressing his bottom half, man, if he was wearing actual baby clothes the snaps would make this so much easier. Oh well, okay now get a diaper and lift his bum and...slide it under. Ok! Now wipes and them some...powder. Almost done! Now where did I put that diaper creme? Here it is! And we are. All. Done!_

Bruce pulled up little Dickie's pants, flashing the young tot a smile. He got a radiant beam of a happy toddler in response. Now Bruce was at a loss of what to do with the kid since none of the toys or stuff he ordered would arrive till tomorrow. _Well, there's always tv..._ And so, Dickie got sat down in front of the television, watching a show called Peppa Pig, Bruce was pretty sure it was an english program from the looks of it, and Bruce went back upstairs to finish building the rocking chair and dresser. By the time he came down, it was nearly time for dinner. He had to finish building the highchair for Dickie, so he could eat dinner. While everything else was wooden and kinda old fashion, this piece of furniture is the only one that Bruce decided to go modern on due to the extra cushion and safety feature on it. Bruce was Bruce, and he put safety and comfort above all else in this situation.

Bruce was just clicking the last piece into place, when Alfred came out holding their dinners. Bruce was having roasted chicken with a salad and baked potato, while Dickie was having a sweet potato mash and some vegetables cut up really small. Next to that was a couple of pieces of chicken, shredded. Bruce went to collect Dick, totally absorbed in the kiddie show. He let out a whine when Bruce turned it off and picked him up, depositing him into his new highchair. At the sight of food, Dick hummed happily and kicked his feet. It was _ages_ ago from when he ate that cookie and he was starved. They gratefully ate their meal, Dick drinking from a plastic cup instead of a glass one, which Bruce was thankful for. Dick definitely wasn't old enough to handle those yet.

After dinner was bedtime. After they changed him into pajamas, Dick bounced all over the room, simply too excited to sleep, his little head teeming with possibilities not yet explored, things to do and discover. Bruce, on the other hand, just about turned in for the night and was anxious to get his little terror into bed. "Dick. It's bedtime now, time for sleep." Dick was way to busy jumping on his new crib's mattress, the plastic keys in his hand. "No wanna go nigh-nighs! Wanna play play play!" Bruce sat down on the rocking chair, unsure of what to do. This feeling of helplessness left him at a loss, he was the Batman, he never didn't know what to do, he always had a plan. He sigh, rubbing his temples. _Those damned keys are giving me a headache._ He never really knew how to take care of Dick and he was eight when he took him in as his ward. And by then he was so independent... he really never needed Bruce. _But he really did this whole time, you just weren't paying attention._ He barely knew how to take care of him as a preteen, let alone as a toddler.

Bruce singled for Dick to come sit on his lap, which the tot did, eager for his daddy's affection. Bruce sighed again before coming up with a fantastic idea to put him to bed.

"Once upon a time there was a prince in a castle that simply didn't know what to do. He paced and paced but simply couldn't fall asleep. He decided he would visit the nice lady in the kitchen for some help. He walked along the castle, feeling the stone walls against his fingers and yawned a big yawn." Bruce yawned. Dick let out a soft giggle. "By the time he got to the kitchen, he felt a little more tired than before. 'I can't help you,' the nice lady in the kitchen said, 'but I think the old man in the cellar can.' So he walked along the castle, feeling the stone walls against his fingers and yawned a big yawn." Bruce again yawned dramatically, Dick following suit this time. "By the time he got to the cellar, he was very tired. 'I can't help you,' the old man in the cellar said, 'but I think the wizard in the dungeon can.' So he walked along the castle, feeling the stone walls against his fingers and yawned a big yawn." Bruce yawned for real this time, truly exhausted, he heard a tiny yawn next to him. "By the time he got to the dungeon, the young prince was _exhausted._ 'I can help you,' the wizard in the dungeon said, 'but it looks like you've done the job yourself. Go to bed.' So he walked along the castle, feeling the stone walls against his fingers and yawned a big yawn. He reached his bed and gratefully fell asleep, dreaming sweet princely dreams. The end."

By the time Bruce had reached the story's conclusion, he had a lightly snoring Dick in his hands. He carefully laid him tummy down onto the crib mattress and put an extra blanket they had onto him, pulling up the side of the crib after giving him a quick peck on the forehead. He quietly crept to the door, turning on the night light he put up earlier. Just as he was closing the door, he heard the soft whisper that reassured him he was doing the right thing.

"Lub you, Dadi. Tank you."

 **Hey ya'll! I've been working super hard on this chapter, and I hope that it shows! It's a long one, I'm actually finishing this later than I expected; there just wasn't a good place to leave off and I don't like cliffhanger chapters. I am actually in love with this story right now, though it doesn't really have any direction after this. Please send me suggestions of what to do next for this story, it would be super appreciated :) I'm hoping for more fluff chapters before doing a sick chapter, but if ya'll want me to, I can move it up ahead of schedule.  
** **Ugh! Little Dickie is just super cute. I can't get enough of him. He's kinda a trouble maker, I can tell, but he's a really sweet kid. I can't wait for the toys to come in so he can be his sweet self and play to his hearts content.  
Also, thanks a bunch for the reviews! They really help out so I can know if what I am doing is good, so thanks a ton!  
Until next time, my Duckies!**


	4. Dick and the No Good Very Bad Afternoon

**Hey guys! I decided to post this short update to remind you that I have not forgotten about this story in the slightest. It has literally taken me days to come up with this storyline and work has been crazy (the life of a waitress). I have also simultaneously been working on another chapter of this story. Anyways, my birthday is tomorrow so you won't be hearing from me until later this week. Also I have decided to dedicated this chapter to** **YoungJusticefan4ever. Thank you so much for your kind words :)**

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Our little bird was screeching at the top of his lungs, on his back, arms and legs pounding at the floor. Bruce was sitting in the easy chair in the living room, groaning with his forehead in his palms. He didn't know exactly what set Dick off, but he did know that this was going on for 20 minutes straight and he had enough. This has been happening increasingly over the past few days and he was going to have to curve that behavior _right now_. Bruce stood up and walked over to the toddler, still in the midst of his tantrum, and promptly scooped him up. Dick gave a extra loud screech, showing his distaste at being picked up. He carried his screaming tot down the hall and up the stairs, away from the rest of the manor, and strode directly for the nursery. He entered and almost tripped over several toys strewn about the nursery. _I thought I asked Dick to pick those up_.

Bruce shook his head and focused at the task at hand. He calmly walked over to a chair in the corner and quickly flipped his bawling son over, pulling down his cute elastic waist shorts. Then he removed his diaper, careful to leave it on his lap just in case. Dick went silent, curious on what was happening, which make Bruce even more nervous than he already was. His hand shook in anticipation over what he was about to do, what he didn't want to do. _There must be a better way to deal with this._ He sighed, refastening the diaper on his son and pulling up his pants. He promptly walked over to the playpen in the corner and plopped his son into it, him landing on his padded rear. As soon as Dick was out of his father's arms, he screeched yet again. He didn't want to be put down.

"NONONONONONONONONO!" Dick sobbed loudly, while Bruce left the room silently. He was determined to get through this tantrum by just simply ignoring it, teaching his son that he can't just screaming and yell to get his way. He went to notify Alfred of his new strategy for dealing with Dick's temper tantrums, since he babysits while Bruce is at work. Meanwhile, Dick was an absolute mess. His chest heaving, he desperately tried to calm himself. _But Dadi gone. He left me forever didn't he. He doesn't like me anymore._ Still loudly crying, he yelled out for his father "DAAAAAAAADDDDDDIIIIIIIIIII!" This went on until Dick couldn't yell anymore. His sobs calmed down once he realized that he wasn't coming back for him. It was then he spotted his favorite toy elephant, dubbed Zika, after the his favorite elephant in the circus he performed with. He quickly grabbed it and hugged it to his chest and for a lack of a pacifier, started to gently suck his thumb, tears silently streaming down his face as he laid in his playpen, alone.

Bruce heard the loud cries stop and started heading over to the nursery. He walked over to his son and picked him up, walking over to the rocking chair and shushing Dick, gently wiping off his tears with the pad of his thumb. "Do you understand why I put you in timeout?" He asked in a hoarse whisper, almost like he been crying the entire time as well.

Dick looked up at Bruce with his big blue eyes, and innocently said, ""Cause me no listen to Dadi?" Bruce smiled, "Yes, Dick, that's why. Now what do we say when we do something wrong?" "Me sowie Dadi?" He pulled his son in for a well needed hug. This kid and the emotional rollercoaster he puts him through everyday was making him quite the softie.

"Let's go downstairs and get you some chocolate milk, hmm?" Bruce bounced Dick up and down a bit, trying to get Dick out of the funk he was in. It wasn't fun to be around a baby who was all frowny faces and rain clouds. "Zika?" Little Dickie pointed to his stuffed elephant, who laid abandoned in the playpen. "Why of course you can bring Zika. Now let's go." The pair set off for the kitchen, Dick resting his head on his daddy's shoulder, tuckered out from his little episode. Bruce set him down in the highchair, and he let out a little whine, but was quickly calmed by Bruce ruffling his hair and sticking a paci in his mouth. He yawned around it and sleepily watched his daddy make his chocolate milk, briefly wondering where Alfred was. Bruce glanced over and saw the tell-tale yawn coming from Dick's little mouth, his binkie almost falling out of his 'o' shaped mouth. He should've known, Dick gets very cranky if he's tired and it's way past his naptime. By the time he was finished making the chocolate milk, his son was slumped forward, obviously falling asleep in his highchair.

The next thing Dick knew, he was upstairs like magic, cradled in his father's arms suckling on a warm bottle of chocolate milk. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes again, his daddy smoothing back his hair soothingly.

 _He was playing with Zika in his nursery when he turned into a real elephant! Dick giggled and ran around, playing with the baby elephant like he was a brother. He heard his mommy call him over for dinner. He ran to her and embraced her, "My little Robin. Look how dirty you are." He looked down at himself and saw his tiny chubby legs, hands and feet covered in mud. There was something different about him, but he couldn't tell what. He giggled happily and kissed her cheek and she picked him up and brought him inside. On the table sat a big steaming bowl of Ciorba de Perisoare. Oh, how he missed meatball soup, which was weird considering he had it yesterday when his mom made it. He settled into his mother's lap, his father sitting across from him and stuffed some lipie into tiny mouth. He did a double take and looked back up at his father. He wasn't Daddy...wait. Was he? His face looked completely familiar and yet completely different than what he expected._

 _He had a scruffy face, and bright blue eyes just like him. He was tall and very muscular and he had thin and very short black hair. He certainly **looked** like his father. He mentally shrugged and carried on with the very difficult task of feeding himself ciorba. By the time he was done he was slumping forward in his mother's lap, exhausted from the afternoon's events, plus from his training that morning. He could barely hold himself up as his mother shifted him onto her hip, standing and chuckling. "Such a precious boy, so sleepy from playing all day with Zika, hmm? Let's get you a bath so you could take a nap, alright my little robin?" He jerked his head in a sort of nodding movement, too tired to really care._

 _His mother carried him outside the trailer, to a smallish wooden tub and set him on the ground while she gathered the soap, washcloth and Dick's favorite rubber duckie. After she filled the tub, she set Dick into it. He lazily splashed at the water, preferring to instead chew on the plastic duck that his mother handed him. He was so relaxed and yet...something was gnawing at the back of his mind, almost annoyingly so. It just didn't seem right, it was almost **too** perfect. Mommy booped him on the nose, interrupting his internal dialogue. He giggled, being the happy little boy that he was, and let the thought go to later ponder on. After an enjoyable bath, his mommy snuggled him up in a fuzzy towel and carried him back inside to his room. Again, this room was __completely familiar and yet completely different._

 _He walls were a light yellow and had a few scribbles of crayon on a small section of the wall. There were a few toys scattered around; a toy drum, a wooden stacking thing, and of course his favorite choo-choo. His mom make a bee-line for the small wooden crib in the corner and Little Robin whined slightly at this, wanting to be deposited onto the floor for more fun and activities. Even so, napping might actually be a good idea since he was literally falling asleep in his mother's arms. He fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow, his thumb placed firmly in his mouth and his blankie on top of him._

 **Alright guys, sorry it was such a short chapter but I have been braindead with work and being tired doesn't exactly hone creativity. If ya'll have any ideas for this story, LIKE ANYTHING AT ALL, please don't hesitate to drop me a PM. I honestly have been struggling for good chapter ideas, but once I have one it practically writes itself, so if you give me an idea, expect a update from me within a day or two. Till next time, my Duckies.**


	5. The Bird Flu Part One

**Hey ya'll! This chapter is dedicated to Ancelin, she has been helping me out coming up with great new storyline for the future :) Alright, sickfic coming up, it's a two parter so I hope I don't disappoint ya'll with a lack of content for the first part. I've been trying to work on this at night when ai don't have work so my sleep and writing is suffering for it. I have tomorrow off though and I might write something, although I might also take a personal day for my sanity lol**

Dick woke up completely exhausted. He shifted positions from spread out across his crib to on his side. The room spun for a bit and Dick sighed heavily, he felt terrible and he had no clue what was going on. He gagged, hoping he could stop before he actually spewed chunks everywhere. He clumsily put a leg over the crib bars, and lifted himself across the bars, attempting to get to the bathroom before he was sick all over everything. The bars hit his stomach in the exact right place and suddenly Dick was completely nauseous. He threw up everything he had in his stomach, the force of him vomiting sent him flying over the edge of the crib where he landing in his mess with a sickening splat. He was completely mortified and was silent for a moment. Nausea and the pain of falling from such a height unexpectedly took over his mind and he started bawling at the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile, Alfred was in the kitchen preparing a roast for tonight dinner when the baby monitor started going crazy. He heard the wails of his young master and determined to solve his problem, walked upstairs to greet him from his nap. What he expect was a simple need of a diaper change, then some tummy time in front of the television. What he didn't expect was the scene displayed in front of his widening eyes. Master Richard was on the floor, coated with vomit and wailing at top volume. He quickly went over to Dick, scanning him for any signs of injuries from his fall. Then he turned his attention to stripping the poor tot and running him a warm bath.

While the tap was running, he put a hand to Dick's forehead, _he's burning up. Oh well, we will solve it after the bath._ He first rinsed Dick of all the throw up before draining the bathtub, so he wouldn't be sitting in his own filth. While the tub slowly filled once more, Dick sat there shivering the whole time, obviously fever stricken and miserable.

"Oh you poor thing..." Alfred mumbled under his breath as he stopped the water. He grabbed the bar of soap and a washcloth, determined to make the young boy smell baby fresh again. He lathered the soap and then scrubbed Master Richard gently, him relaxing into the soft touch of Alfred. He made quick work of his body, then moving onto his hair, which he squirted a sizable amount of no tears baby shampoo onto. He gently massaged his scalp before grabbing a small cup and filling it with water from the tub. Making sure to keep it out of Dick's eyes, he rinsed his hair, soap running down the tot's back.

Alfred pulled the plug from the drain and picked up Dick with a fluffy towel, careful to wrap him snugly. He carried Dick down the hall to the nursery and set him on the changing table, buckling him in. Dick was usually a good boy and stayed put if you gave him his car keys, but he tended to be quite the fussy little man whenever he got sick. He quickly finished drying him and then put on a diaper. He dressed the young boy in a light blue footed sleeper and grabbed his blankie, tightly swaddling the boy. Alfred then set him down in the crib, to which Dick responded with a small whine, quickly shushed by the pacifier stuck into his mouth. The boy closed his eyes, sated for now.

Alfred took the chance to excuse himself from the room. He quickly dialed up Bruce's cellphone number and strode down the hall, towards the kitchen.

"Hello?" Bruce answered immediately, knowing something must be wrong if Alfred was calling him during work. _Such a pessimist, although he is right this_ time. "Hello, Master Bruce. I'm calling in regards to Richard. It seems as though the poor thing has caught a bad cold, and I'd just like to let you know." He started fixing up a warm bottle of pedialyte with some medicine mixed in to get the fever noticed a lacked of response to the information he had given. "Master Bruce? Are you alright?" "I'm on my way Alfred." Then he heard a click, he assumed meant that Bruce had hung up. _My poor boys._

He heated up the bottle and went back up to the nursery where Dick lay in the crib, sweating profusely. "Come here little one." He reached down and grabbed the small boy before carrying him over to the rocking chair. He positioned them comfortably and stuck the nipple into Dick's mouth, who greedily started to suck down the liquid. As he finished the bottle, Alfred could feel him dozing off again and he hoped he would sleep until the medicine kicked in and brought down his fever.

He stood up, grabbing Dick's blankie and wrapping him tightly in it before redepositing him into his crib. Just as he was exiting the nursery, he heard the screech of tires on the drive out front. He walked over to the front door just as it slammed open, Bruce rushing in with several shopping bags looking quickly around the room. He dropped all of the bags at the door and turned towards Alfred giving him a questioning look. "Upstairs." He simply stated, moving to the side so Bruce could freely run up the stairs at a lightning pace.

Bruce slowed when the nursery door came into view, instead creeping along slowly. He creaked open the door and was meet with a previously sleeping Dick staring at him through the bars of his crib. He should've known. Even if he was super quiet Dick's super honed senses would pick up on him. The only time when he was ever able to sleep soundly through the night was if he was completely comfortable and at ease. He then looked around Dick and saw that the bedding around him was completely drenched in throw up.

Dick looked up guiltily. He hadn't meant to get sick on the bed, he just woke up to suddenly get reacquainted with half digested pedialyte and formula he had before his shortest nap ever. His head pounded as he saw his Daddy in the doorframe, _he'll fix it and make all the owies go away_. He reached up, tears glistening and threatening to spill. His Daddy quickly came over to the crib and hauled him out of there and over to the changing table where he was quickly buckled in and changed. He started crying softly because he was so cold just lying there in the open _and how did become so freezing all of a sudden?_ He suddenly felt a cold intrusion in his bottom and whimpered loudly, Bruce shushing him and patting his stomach lightly.

The thermometer beeped and Dick craned his head to he his Daddy's reaction. Bruce wore a grave look on his face and stated, "103.2, sweetheart you are burning up." _103.2?! Does this mean I have to go to the hospital?_

 **Alright so that concludes part one of this sickfic, hope you enjoyed. Until next time my duckies:)**


	6. The Bird Flu Part Two

**Hey ya'll! I'm back at it with a second installment of the sickfic. I'm thinking I hadn't really got down the warm family thing quite yet, so maybe another drama type event will happen to bring them closer. Although I hate drama in my fanfics, I'm more of a fluffy person! So onto the horrific doctor's appointment *gasp***

"103.2, sweetheart you are burning up." _103.2?! Does this mean I have to go to the hospital?_

The little bird sprang up so quickly that it nearly seemed as though he would've fallen off the the table, had it not been for the safety restraint knocking him back. "Woah there, little one, easy..." Bruce put a reassuring hand on Dick's stomach. He knew that he absolutely hated the doctor, he protested adamantly every time he was injured back out on the field and even for major colds and sicknesses. Throughout his time with Bruce, Dick had only been to the doctor twice; one was for a physical that had to be done on his tenth birthday and the other when he was so sick that he hadn't eaten for several days, and Bruce could see his ribs starting to poke through his already skinny frame. Both times hadn't been a pleasant experience for either of them, and Bruce wasn't looking forward to another.

He dragged the boy over to the closet, Dick mumbling his name repeatedly and dragging his feet along the whole time. He picked out a jumper he hadn't particularly cared for. It was off white and had a print of a big red truck on the front of it. He slipped it on Dick over the footsie pajamas that replaced the previous, vomit soaked ones. "There all nice and clean and dressed. Time to go out to the store for medicine." Bruce flubbed as he walked calmly downstairs, silently praying that Alfred already put away the groceries so that Dick doesn't see that he already gone shopping.

He neared the balcony and saw there were no traces of groceries left in the dining hall, but there was the diaper bag, newly restocked, hanging right by the door. He grabbed his wallet, phone, keys and the diaper bag with one hand and still managed to get the door open with Dick sitting pretty in his other. He minded Dick's nausea before lightly treading down the front steps, figuring that Alfred could shut the front door for him when he noticed it. The young billionaire crossed the long driveway before coming up to his Lamborghini and unlocking the door, chucking everything except for his keys and his kid into the front seat, he rounded the car to the left back door and swung the door open, depositing Dick into his large carseat and quickly buckling him in, and handed him a stuffed bat he found in his diaper bag that Alfred planted there. He barely had time to laugh at the irony of it and quickly shut the car door, jumping in the front seat and starting the car.

It was truly a miracle they hadn't been pulled over. The hospital was a good thirty miles away from Wayne manor, so Bruce had sped twenty miles over the speed limit to make up for lost time. His tires screeched in complaint as he quickly pulled into and open parking spot near the ER's door. He quickly gathered his stuff, plus Dick, and ran inside, forgetting to lock his car door in his haste. He sped through the sliding doors and making it up to the front desk at such an alarming rate, that the assistant had barely raised her head to greet them by the time they were already there.

"Oh! Hello there," She chuckled," you gave me quite a shock!" "No time for small talk, my son needs medical attention," he growled out, "IMMEDIATELY!" The assistant physically jumped at the booming voice. "R-right away s-s-s-sir." She quickly typed away on the computer in front of her, eager to get the father and son out of her face. She typed in the information that Bruce gave her and then, once they were in the system, directed the to the pediatric ER's waiting room. As they walked away, she noticed the kid was a big too big to be carried, although he was peacefully sucking away at a binkie and dressed like any other toddler. _Eh, must had hit a hell of a growth spurt._ She shrugged and went back to playing her crossword and taking a sip from her coffee; she was just thankful they were someone else's problem now.

Bruce plopped Dick down on the soft carpet to play while he sat in a rigid chair, reading a newspaper. Dick looked up at his daddy, did he really expect him to be playing when his doom was on the other side of the door next to him. He quickly crawled over to a table full of legos, grabbing a few and jamming them together. He then had a nagging urge to poop, which he largely ignored, he hadn't ever pottyed in public before. He hadn't planned on starting today, even more so in this doctor's office. He quietly whined to himself, the urge growing more urgent as time ticked by. He tried distracting himself but it was eventually unbearable, he need to go NOW.

Dick thought he'd at least save some dignity by hiding under the table to do his business. He quickly crawled under the table and squatted down, waiting for nature to take it's course. He grunted and panted with effort and was halfway done, when he heard his name being called. _What's going on?_ His daddy's feet suddenly come into view as he came to fetch him. _Oh no!_ "Oh my goodness! Where is Dick? Wherever did he go?" Bruce quickly went searching around the play area and if Dick hadn't been mid-poop, he would've been cracking up at the display his Daddy was putting on. "There he is!" Daddy's face suddenly came into view and flashed a great big smile as his hands reached out to grab the toddler. Dick tried to squirm away, but the large hands caught him and pulled him out.

"Don't be scared sweetheart, it's only to see what's going on alright?" Bruce lightly mused Dick's hair in a fruitless effort to get him to calm down. Dick noticed the repeated use of his new 'nickname', but didn't really give a shit. He almost burst out laughing like a maniac due to the irony in that statement. He was so close to bursting out in tears due to the situation, and what made it worse was that he was sick. He nuzzled his face deep into the crook of his Daddy's neck and finished pooping, majorly embarrassed, but he didn't want to do it in front of the doctor.

Bruce lightly patted Dick's back soothingly, trying to get the young boy to loosen up. He seemed very tense and Bruce didn't want him to be this fearful of someone who was suppose to help him. He followed the nurse to the room, worried about how this appointment was going to go down with a grumpy, sick little boy who wanted to be anywhere but here. He was also extremely nervous about his sons diagnosis. Would he have to stay an extended period in the hospital? He hoped not, he would be devastated and had nobody but Babs to go on patrol, with Alfred backing her up and he couldn't do that to Barbra, especially since she only had a couple of months of crimefighting under her belt. Honestly, she had been a big help for that time, but he wasn't absolutely sure if he could send her into the field like that. Daddy Bats definitely had to be one-hundred percent sure first, that's just the way he operates.

They arrived in a circus themed room and even though it was cutely decorated, Bruce could tell by the way his son stiffened in his arms that Dick was very uncomfortable. "Could we possibly be moved to another room? My son really doesn't care for the decorations in this room." "Sure thing!" Came the chipper reply, but Bruce could tell by the face the nurse pulled that he was really agitated by his request. They stopped at teddybear themed room and Bruce could feel his son relax a bit. "This is great, thanks." He set Dick down onto the examination table, taking a seat on the chair near the wall to wait for the doctor.

Dick sat there, swinging his legs, visibly upset as the nurse went about checking his temperature and blood pressure, weight and height. He looked around for his pacifier to calm him down, but he panicked slightly when it wasn't attached to his shirt like always. Bruce noticed his distress and came up to him. "What's wrong, bud?" Dick pointed at his lips, something was wrong with them. Or actually, there was a lack of something there, _ah! Pacifier._ He quickly grabbed one from the bag and handed it to Dick, who greedily stuffed it in his mouth, his eyes half lidded with relief that the paci was back where it belonged.

The nurse chuckled good-naturedly, "Cute one you've got here. Really quiet though, you doing okay buddy? Anything hurting?" Dick pointed to his head and stomach and pulled out his pacifier, "Tummy, owie." He whined quietly. The nurse nodded and turned to Bruce, "Well, Mr. Wayne, your son has a fever of 102.8 and I think it'd be best if he stayed here overnight, but I'll leave that decision to the doctor." And with that, he wished the two of them a good day and left the room, leaving them alone. Dick stared at his toes, his shoes kicked off a little bit ago, and wondered how'd they taste. He lifted his foot and stuck it in his mouth, slowly falling backwards onto his back. This went on for awhile, Dick sucking on his toes while Bruce thumbed through a tabloid.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a boisterous woman waltzed in. "Helloooooo there!" She sung out loudly. She sits down on the doctor chair and grabs a chart sitting on the counter that the nurse filled out. "How are we doing today, little man? Hmm, looks like we got big owies in our tummy and noggin. Ooh, and also a fever. I'm sorry, little guy." Dick felt a bit calmer when he listened to this lady's soothing voice, it kind of reminded him of his mother's voice, or what he could remember of it. He looked up at her and weakly smiled.

"Alright so looking this, it seems that Richard here should probably stay here until his fever goes down and stays down for a few hours. Let's get you guys settled in a room." Dick coughed a bit as he was picked up by his daddy and they followed the doctor upstair to the 5th floor, where the private rooms for the pediatric unit were held. They entered a light blue room and Bruce set him down in the soft crib. Dick looked around, kind of scared to be staying in the hospital for an extended amount of time. Not to mention he was starting to get hungry and his diaper was bothering him. The doctor left with promises of medicine and food in a few minutes, and Dick took the opportunity to let his daddy know how uncomfortable he was. He started crying out, not liking his situation and just wanting to go home. His daddy came over and picked him up, shushing him and bouncing him lightly.

"What's wrong pumpkin? Whatsamadda, hmm?" He lighted crooned, rubbing Dick's back. His son just cried some more and Bruce figured it was about time for a change. He went over to the diaper table, where he left the diaper bag and buckled Dick in, changing him in a span of a few minutes. "There you go, my boy. All fresh n' clean, yes you are!" Bruce was desperately trying to get Dick to smile when the nurse from before walked in with a tray that had a bowl of applesauce and a bottle of pedialyte and another with water in it. "Hello again! Hey bud!" Dick gave small wave in response and the nurse turned back to Bruce. "We mixed the medicine in with the pedialyte, so make sure he drinks it all." He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Bruce sat down it the chair and grabbed the bowl of applesauce, sitting Dick down on his lap to feed him. He only ate two bites before screwing up his face, he looked very sick. Bruce grabbed the bucket to his left and brought it next his mouth just in time before he was sick everywhere. "Oh, my poor baby." Bruce whispered under his breath. He tried giving Dick the pedialyte, but he absoutely refused to open his mouth for anything, even his pacifier. He set Dick back down in the medical crib, lightly shushing the whining boy.

Dick was in a lot of pain, his stomach kept flipping and his head was pounding in rhythm with his heartbeat. He honestly didn't need anything further upsetting his stomach. He just wanted to be done with the pain, so he fell straight asleep when he was put back in the crib. Bruce took this opportunity to go find the nurse assigned to them and tell him about the pedialyte. The nurse said it was fine and that they should start an IV anyways. He busied himself with his work laptop as they were working around Dick. Five peaceful minutes later, he heard a loud beeping and looked over to see nobody but his son convulsing in his crib, foam leaking out the side of his mouth. He quickly pressed the big red button on the side of the crib, hurriedly lowered the side railing and tried his best to make his son comfortable. Suddenly he was shoved out of the way as nurses flooded the room, checking his heart rate and whatnot. Bruce just sat in the chair, adrenaline rushing through his veins. His baby boy was in danger, he had to do something, _but I can't._ He shook, tears suddenly threatened to overwhelm him as he sat there, thinking about how helpless he was, how his boy was in so much pain and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

The beeping stopped, as suddenly as it started and most of the nurses filed out of the room and back to their own patients. The only one left in the room was their's. "He had a short seizure due to the high fever. It is rare, but sometimes fevers over 103 could induce seizures." The nurse sadly smoothed back Dick's sweat covered hair, Dick's face was completely calm and serene as he slept, as if the seizure never happened. "Will he be okay?" Bruce was nervous, what exactly happened to his son. "Yes, he will be fine. We just have to wait for him to wake up and then see if the fever has gone down by then. I've given him a fever reducer, so I'd say only a couple of hours until his temperature is back to a safe level. For now, just keep an eye on him." He nurse left, closing the door. Everything was as it had been before, and nothing killed Bruce more than that. He cried alone, in the silence of the hospital room.

 **Alright guys, a serious chapter. Well I personally love fluff so I add in occasional dark chapters so I could do more fluffy ones, such as the next chapter. Fluff for everyone. Tomorrow is day three of my five day in a row work session, or rather today, because it's almost one in the morning. That's mainly why I am making a part three instead of finishing this storyline off in this chapter. Happy Father's day! Should probably do a father's day chapter, but this current storyline needs to play out and it would be weird if I interrupted it. LOL. Goodnight, until next time my duckies :)**


	7. Holy Dad Joke,Batman! Happy Father's Day

**Here's a super short (unrelated to the current story), little chapter to celebrate Father's Day! Have a good one guys!**

Dick sat at his little desk in Bruce's office, scribbling away for what seemed like hours until he perfected his creation. Bruce looked up several times during this, curious at what the boy was doing. After several potty breaks and sips of daddy's soda later, his work was finally complete. Overjoyed, he ran over to Alfred to show him the small piece of paper.

"Master Dick, this is beautiful." Alfred approved, Dick beamed at the compliment.

A few days later, Dick was still holding on tightly to the paper, he never let it go even during naps. Whenever Bruce tried to see what was on it, Dick tightened his grip and shook his head. Bruce wondered what could be on it.

Father's Day rolls around and it's not usually celebrated in the Wayne household as no one really regarded each other as family until recently and thus had no reason to commemorate it. So when Dick finally handed the piece of paper to him on that day, he felt his heart flutter happily.

He unfolded the very dirty worn piece of paper and almost cried. There he and Dick was, drawn together in a recognizable yet childlike fashion. There was a huge sun in the corner and they were fighting bad guys together while Alfred was in the background and he could see a tiny ginger girl as well, he assumed it was Barbra. But what really got him was the tiny, messily scrawled note in the corner.

"Here's to my Dad, who has always been there for me throughout my life and help me grow in the person I am today. Here's to my Dad, who has always pushed me to do the stuff I wouldn't have otherwise, in order to better me as a person. Here's to my Dad, who isn't afraid to try everything, because he knows he's human and is allowed to fail. Here's to my Dad, the one I was fortunate enough to have and blessed enough to keep. Thank you Dad and Happy Father's day."

He held back a happy sob and hugged his son. He had a family, he was a father to an amazing kid, he had a huge support system backing him up no matter what. He was no longer alone.

 **In case you're wondering, I wrote that poem myself for my Dad this Father's Day. It had a few more lines, but they were personal so it didn't fit Bruce, therefore I took those out. What I find funny was that my mom almost cried at the poem instead of my dad lol. Until next time my duckies :)**


	8. Make Believe and Dress Up

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delayed update. I've been working out some issues with my work and also my loans which I just found out won't be coming in on time to pay tuition. Argh! Sometimes I hate being an adult. But you gotta do what ya gotta do. So anywho, haven't forgotten about this and sorry. These next few chapters go out to YoungJusticefan4ever, thank you for your support :)**

* * *

Dick loves to play dress up, and there was nothing he liked more than to don his Robin suit to go fight crime. It was another beautiful night in Gotham, one of those nice nights that were quiet and peaceful. Plus, up on the rooftops the stars were completely visible. Dick was having a blast. Currently, he was patrolling 5th street when he saw the bat signal flash across the night sky, interrupting his star gazing for a more important task. He put on his serious face and set off for the police station, where Jim Gordon was standing beside the door to the rooftop. He could make out Batman standing beside him. He waited for a bit before hearing a near silent landing next to him. He didn't even have to look over to know that Batgirl was standing causally next to him, leaning against an exhaust pipe as she examined her nails.

"So, who do you think is terrorizing Gotham this night?" Dick looks at her and honestly thinks about it.

"Hmmm...I'd put my bets on Two-Face. He hasn't shown either of his faces lately." He chuckles lightly at his own pun. "How about you?"

"I actually think it might be Poison Ivy, there was a new development being built recently. Knocked over a ton of trees and plants." Dick nodded in agreement. That woman was absoutely nuts about plants.

They stopped their thinking when they saw the slightly blurry black blob landing next to them on the rooftop. Dick looked over at the commissioner to see him looking around, confused at where Batman went. He almost laughed, but kept quiet. He was out on a mission, he shouldn't laugh.

"The Riddler is at it again, he has set up elaborate traps throughout the city that require a puzzle or riddle to be solved. If the person cannot solve it, then they are trapped. This has already trapped hundred across Gotham. We need to split up and solve them, then go after Riddler. Babs, you take the North side, Dick the South. I will take the East and West. We will all meet back here after destroying the traps. There are 13 in total." Batman stuck a homing becon to the exhaust pipe Babs was just leaning on. "And if anyone needs help, you know where to find me." He flew off in the direction of the church, and Barbra wasted no time heading to the Northern district where all the businesses are, leaving Dick on the rooftop.

He was sort of excited, as this was the first time in months the caped crusader let him fight crime by himself. He ran across the rooftops towards downtown Gotham. He breathing was light and quick as his feet pounded the concrete rooftops, he let out an excited whoops as he saw the first trap, which was emitting a soft glowing green light, making the atmosphere creepy AF. He looked down into the alley and saw no one in the trap. Someone had triggered it, but who? And how were they able to get away? He shrugged it off as a defective one and dropped down into the alley.

"SSSSS-SOLVE MY RIDDLE!" Boomed a loud voice, he jumped a little from the shock, but turned around to face a hologram Riddler. It was pretty grainy and warped, but he could tell it was the Riddler.

Robin growled a bit at the image but yelled out, "Give me the best ya got!"

"I have billions of eyes, yet I live in darkness. I have millions of ears, yet only four lobes. I have no muscle, yet I rule two hemispheres. What am I?" The hologram smirked like he won. Robin sat there, waiting a second to make sure he was right before he gave he answer.

"Ummm? A brain, right?"

"Are you asking or telling me?" Came the sharp reply. He Dadi usually says that when he answers a question with a question.

He quickly amends it, "Telling!" He whines a bit, slipping into his headspace for just a second before he gets a grip.

"CCCCCC-CORRECT! YOU MAY PROCEED!" The glow slowly diminishes and Robin walks over to the machine that was emitting it, attaching a sticky bomb to the side of it before making his way up the side of the building quickly. He took a deep breath in when he heard the explosion behind him. He sighed after, releasing his tension and moved on to the next green glow he saw. This continued on, each time Robin got more and more stuck when it came to solving the riddles, he couldn't decide if it was because the riddles were getting harder or because he was getting dumber.

Eventually he came upon the last of the glows in the area. Sigh with relief he dropped down, landing gracefully onto the ground.

"SSSSS-SOLVE MY RIDDLE!" Dick was getting so sick of hearing that voice that he almost covered his ears. But he remained as he was, attentive and strong. "What is it that walks on four legs then two legs and finally three legs?" He was dumbstruck by the question, he couldn't think of an answer. He though but there was no answer he could think of. He thought about all night and the aggravating voice and _why couldn't this just be a normal patrol night?!_ He went into a full on tantrum, picking up stuff trapped with him against the glowing light and stomped his feet. He threw himself on the ground and got even more mad because throwing yourself against concrete HURTS and he just wanted Dadi to come and comfort him like he always does when he gets a boo-boo. After he was done, he sat up and thought about the riddle. He sat there, and sat there...and sat there until his brain felt like it would explode. He laid on his back staring up at the sky. He was truly stumped. He sat there and looked at the sunrise, wondering if they had already defeated Riddler without him. He sighed rolling onto his side. He was so tired. If only he could rest his eyes, he thought. His thumb unconsciously snaking it's way into his mouth as his eyes involuntarily shut. It was wayyyyy past a certain little one's bedtime and the excitement of the evening finally caught up to him. He fell into a deep sleep and he dreamed about kicking some bad guy butt with his Dadi.

* * *

Bruce was hearing some weird noises coming from his radio. He looked at it, the transmission was coming from Robin. He held it closer to his ear, trying to make out any words or signs of distress. All he heard was soft grunts and many whimpers. He took those as a sign of something wrong, _if anyone is hurting my baby so help them!_ Bruce radioed Babs to tell her about the situation and she said she'll cover the West because she was done and knew something really bad must've happened if Dick was in trouble. he usually was so strong and could handle his own, him being in danger troubled her to no end. Bruce was absolutely flipping out, she could tell behind the cold demeanor he puts up.

He spotted the green glow in the distance and tripled his current speed, trying hard to make it there to save his baby. He dropped down into the alleyway to be met with an adorable, yet disturbing, sight. His little boy curled up sucking his thumb peacefully sleeping. Trash was strewn all about and Bruce knew his temper tantrums were something else. Poor boy must've wiped himself out in one go. He was almost done too. What was disturbing about this was that they were on a mission and he feel asleep, not just that but by the looks of it, the stress got to him and he involuntarily slipped into his headspace. Bruce was beginning to think about removing the title of Robin from the boy. He seemed more of a little boy dressing up in a costume and playing superheroes, than an actual crimefighter.

Not even thinking about it he radioed Babs to come over immediately and then regretted it instantly. He planned on telling Barbra eventually, but not involving her quite yet. He had special plans for her and he was about to spoil them. Oh well, it's now are never, he thought as the young hero descended next to him. "WHAT HAPPENED IS HE OKAY?!" Babs yells, loud enough to wake not only Robin, but the whole block. Dick whines as he wakes up from an amazing dream.

"No... no wanna wakey up. Nigh Nighs now...zzzzz." He slowly drifts off back to sleep as Bruce walks over and lifts the young boy in his arms. "Shhhh," he whispers softly to Babs, whom is completely dumbfounded at the scene before her, but nonetheless endeared by and younger sounding Dick. Bruce solves the riddle and they quickly make it back to the cave, Babs waiting patiently as Bruce delivers a sleeping Dicky to Alfred. She perks up at the sound of him trodding down the steps, wanting to know more about what's going on.

"We will discuss this...after we defeat the Riddler." Barbra sighed, a bit disappointed but sated for now. They head back out to put Riddler back in Arkham while baby Dickie sleeps the night away, peacefully sucking his paci and dreaming sweet baby dreams.

* * *

 **Was this okay? I know it was short, but I wanted to make it as fluffy as I could and also introduce Babs into it somehow. I think this could be the beginning of a whole new chapter for the bat family. I don't know if I've added enough support so I may add more characters later because I really like to delve into each personality and see what they think about this. Till next time my Duckies! 3**


	9. Scaredy Cat

**TWO CHAPTERS IN A WEEK?! Yeah guys, I guess I've really been feeling creative. Today was just a crap day and I worked my ass off at my restaurant serving tables and in the end only made $30. I HAD TO RUN UPSTAIRS A JILLION TIMES AS WELL...those tables didn't tip very well either...I also have a nasty welt on my arm from the ice machine closing on me. It really hurts. Oh well...it's a waitress life for me until I get my degree. I also realized that rhymed. Well, anywho, I told you about my day because this pure fluff chapter stems from the stress I've pent up. Tip your waitresses and enjoy folks...**

As Dick finished playing outside in his brand new playhouse, he saw dark clouds start to roll in. He didn't think much of it as he ran inside to use the potty. Today, he was using pull-ups and using the big red potty his Daddy bought him for when he was feeling little, but not super little. As soon as he finished, he was straight back to playing outside, instead on his tricycle. He never actually learned how to ride a bike, even though his mother tried to before the tragic accident. He swallowed hard as he remembered that night, stopping his pedaling. After a few horrifying minutes in his mind, he didn't want to play anymore. He went into the playhouse, holding back a slight sob as he shut the plastic door. He remained there until Alfred came outside to call him in for lunch.

* * *

Dick didn't want to go beddy-bye, he didn't understand why Dadi wasn't there to kiss him goodnight or to rock him to sleep. Alfie was the bestest PaPa he could ask for, but it just wasn't the same. He sighed aggravated at the whole situation and dramatically threw himself against the mesh wall of the playpen. He was in the living room where he spent his time right before breakfast and right before bed. The television was softly playing Sesame Street, his favorite show, but he just wasn't feeling it today. He sighed again for theatrical purposes. He turned and looked at Zika, high atop her throne of blocks he had built moments before.

"Zika? Why would Dadi leave me?" He innocently poked the stuffed elephant, hoping to get a prompt answer. But Zika usually took her time getting back to him. Dick just thinks it because she has too much wisdom to sort through in her head. She, after all, is a very _wise_ elephant. He turned over away from Zika and towards the screen. He just laid there in his footie pajamas, turning his attention toward the program again.

 _La la la la. La la la la. Elmo's world!_ He sung along childishly, and was once again distracted from the current issue at hand by Elmo and Mr. Noodle's antics. He wants a fishie like Elmo does. He laughs at Mr. Noodle wiggling around. He's happy to join in, standing up and gripping the playpen's wall, wiggling his diapered butt around in rhythm. He heard loud footstep and he was super excited. Was Dadi back again?

Alfie scooped up the dancing little one and kissed his head lightly, like he always does. Alfie never tells you he loves you, he just shows you. He whined slightly at the intrusion into his Elmo time. Alfie walked over to the couch where the remote lay, picking it up and switching off the tele. Dick grunts in frustration - he wasn't done watching that!

"Hey! Me wants Elmo!" He whines loudly, squirming in Alfie's arms.

"No Master Richard, it's time for bed." Dick sighs at how formal Alfie is, sometimes him being respectful is too much for Dick.

"I WANTS MY ELMO! GIMME! ELMO ELMO ELMO!" He chants loudly, hoping to deafen the butler and have him give in. But he should know by now that Alfie doesn't play nice when it comes to getting things done in a timely matter.

"Now, see here Master Richard. Your Daddy said you have to be in bed by 9pm. It is now 8:45 and I shall not have you arguing with me. Now, we will go upstairs and I will feed you, and we may even have story time if you stop arguing this instant." Alfie got his serious face on, not much difference from his normal face, but Dick could tell the difference and shut his mouth instantly. Alfred sense he won and went to the playpen and picked up Zika and the blue paci with a blue bird design on the shield. He gave them to his young master whom hastily stuffed the paci in his mouth and squeezed Zika to him, his eyes going half lidded from exhaustion and relief.

* * *

Dick woke up from his peaceful slumber to an extremely loud noise that shook the house a bit. His eyes widened as he searched for the intruder, but nothing could be seen in this darkness. He quickly sat up, his blood running cold with fear, his grip on Zika firm as he rapidly sucked on his pacifier. His eyes adjusted slightly, he could make out the shapes of furniture in the room...BOOM!

He jumped and shrieked loudly as the thunder crackled in the skies overhead. He grabbed his blankie, desperate to get anything between him and the thing that was scaring him to death. He shivered intensely under the covers and the thunder cracked overhead once again, accompanied by a bright flash. He was instanly taken back to the cracking he heard on a horrifying night.

 _He was standing below them, so very proud of the performance they were putting on; the one he would be joining in less than a year. He was awestruck when he saw it, the man on the end of the rope. He heard a loud crack sound as his parents plummeted fifty feet down to their deaths. He was going to throw up, faint, distance himself from the horror that he was currently staring down, but he could rip his gaze from them. It was like he was superglued to the spot, he couldn't move a muscle. In that one moment it took for him to process what had happened, he was completely and utterly still._

 _It hit him like a tidal wave, devastating in it's force. The reality of what happened came crashing down on him and he drowned in it, suffocating from the lack of air. He was sobbing so hard he couldn't breathe. He crumpled to his knees, his future sucked out from underneath him like the undertow, his parents went along with his hopes and dreams. All dragged under and broken within seconds. His eyes flooded with endless oceans of tears streaming down from his face as he let out an ear piercing shriek._

"Dick! Dick please stop screaming, don't do that, stop hurting yourself! No Dick!" He heard the screams of someone, enter his mind. He slowly stopped flinging himself and blinked, bringing himself back to reality. He 'woke up' to his Dadi sobbing, restraining him, shaking his head.

"Daddy...why are you crying?" He innocently asked. He hoped it wasn't because of his bad dream. His Dadi just held him tighter and he fell back asleep, safe and comfortable in his Dadi's arms.

* * *

Even though he was traumatized as a child, Dick has never once had an episode like I expected him to. He has always been in a near perfect mental health state since I took him in, even though I was completely prepare for any signs of PTSD, it was unnecessary. He was always such an independent boy with strong morales and opinions and I've respected them and let him have his space. I've never been one to smother. I never knew he was quietly suffering through every storm, every whisper, comment, sound, situation that reminded him of that tragic night. He never once asked me...to help.

He sleeps peacefully in my arms now, but a few minutes ago he was in a full blown PTSD episode. He was relieving the past over and over again in vivid hallucinations, the pain they cause him I haven't even begun to understand. My precious, innocent, fragile boy has been subjected to the worst fate imaginable. Losing your parents. I know what it feels like to suffer through it. I managed on my own, growing myself up far too fast for a boy my age. I never had a childhood, one I could look back on and relish. I don't want that for Dick, he deserves to grow up feeling loved, safe and protected. I know I couldn't ever replace the hole his parents' death made in Dick, but I'll be darned if I don't come in with a needle and thread to sew it up.

I love my son with every fiber of my being, and I am going to give him the support and love he deserves. I love my little baby bird, I love you, my little Robin.

 **OMG! SO MUCH FLUFF. It's so fluffy! I might as well punch in my ticket now folks, my fluff writing doesn't get much fluffier than this...or does it? Hmmm... LOL! Well tell me what you though of the last two chapters. I'm wondering if this series is too episodic to be considered a series. Is it more like a bunch or oneshots? Let me know if you want a more cohesive storyline. I want to apologize in advance because I seem to post things at like 2am and stuff, so I am sorry if you don't like that, I'll try to stop but I really don't have much time in the day. I hope I'm not blatantly misspelling everything and please don't come after me grammar nazi. Also, I'm wondering if ya'll like monologues like the short one I put at the end of this chapter, I found that giving characters a short monologue tell us way more that a normal storying mode. Till next time my Duckies! :)**


	10. Holy Birthday Cake! Happy Birthday Robin

**Hey ya'll! I have been working hard on this for you guys the last few days, so enjoy! ~**

He groggily woke up, the early morning sunlight invading into his eyes. He heard the blue birds, who nested next to his window, chirping to one another. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he faintly became aware of a noise floating through the room. It wasn't an unpleasant sound, no, rather it was a melody of a familiar tune. He slowly sat up and looked around, sticking the mint green paci that was slightly out of his mouth back in. He blinked, he couldn't figure out where the song was coming from; it was sourceless. He grabbed the crib's side and hoisted himself up. It was very hard considering the fact that his Daddy stopped training him a little while ago, but he still managed anyhow.

He bounced slightly on the mattress and cooed. He was determined to find the noise. He lift his leg over the crib side and lowered himself to the ground gracefully, his years training and acrobatics kicking in and him being so light aided him in his crib escape. He knew that he wasn't allowed to go out of his crib without Daddy's or Alfie's help, but he was so excited about finding the noise that he completely forgot. Crawling all around the room, he searched high and low for the source of the noise, but it was nowhere in the nursery, he was stumped. _Where could it be coming from?_

He jumped excitedly when he came up with an idea. He'll go see if it was outside the nursery! Happy with his current plan, he stood up and toddled over to the door, making sure to open it quietly as to not alert his Daddy. He creeped along the wall of the hallway, freezing every time he heard a small noise or creak. Making it to the stairs, he slowly scooted down on his butt. The stairs were much to steep for him to crawl down, Daddy told him he could get hurt. Safely making it down, he crawled to the living room, although the song seem to be fading, so he turned himself around, his diapered butt wiggling with the effort of crawling on the dark, polished hardwood floors.

Crawling towards the kitchen, he passes the dining room which is all done up for some type of party; Dick doesn't know what for, but it looks super fun. He crawls past that and continues his quest towards the kitchen. He peeks in the doorway and finally finds the source of the music, it's the radio! He claps his hands, super happy that his little adventure was a success. This catches Alfred's attention, who is currently pulling out a large layer of chocolate cake and a second smaller one. He sets them down on a cooling rack and then approaches the young boy.

"Why hello, Master Richard." His demeanor softens as he picks up his 'grandson' and lifts him up into his arms. "What are you doing up so early? Were you excited about today? Where's your Daddy? Hmm?" He doesn't expect a reply as he carries him out of the room in search of Bruce; surely the boy was let out by someone...

"Silly Alfie!" Dick boops Alfred on the nose. "Dadi nigh nighs." Alfred is bewildered, in all of the years he's known Dick, he's never disobeyed a direct order. He was a good boy and always predictable. Little Dickie threw him for a loop, you never know if he would be obedient, fussy or downright rebellious. Alfred sighed, knowing today was not a good day for a proper punishment, but he had to let Dick know what he did was wrong. He walked them over to the living room and sat him on the couch, noting to get him some clothes since he was only wearing a diaper; the boy gets hot at night. He crouched, lowering himself down to Dick's eye level.

"Richard John Grayson, you know you are not allowed out of your crib. Didn't your Daddy tell you not to? Remember? You could fall out and get really hurt. We don't want you to hurt yourself, okay?" Dick gulped at the sound of his full name. He nodded in understanding quickly as to not get punished.

"I sowie Alfie. Me no do it no mores. Pwomise!" He looked up at Alfred sadly, using his puppy dog eyes to get out of any punishments he may enforce upon the little. Alfred nods his head in agreement.

"I sure hope so, Dick, or I am afraid you'll have to be punished." And with that, it was the end of it. He grabbed the remote and turned on an episode of Sofia the First on Netflix. They had bought a subscription to the site because it had an abundance of kid's shows on demand, and it was perfect for whenever they need to pop something on quickly to distract the boy. He picked up and set the boy in his playpen, tousling his hair lightly before exiting the room to grab a sippy cup of juice for him. Dick didn't mind him leaving, this was one of his favorite shows because it had pretty colors and a good story. He hummed contented on watching his program.

* * *

Bruce's eyes flew open as he heard a slight noise come from right outside his bedroom door. The noise paused and then a light knock was heard. Bruce rubbed his face, exhausted. He was out extra late with Babs last night, trying to bring down Joker and thwart his stupid scheme yet again.

"Come on in." He grumbled, rubbing his temples. Unlike Dick, he was not a morning person. He was the protector of the night, not the day. Alfred popped his head inside, "Breakfast is ready sir, please come down before it gets cold." Without waiting for a reply, Alfred leaves to go feed Dick his breakfast. Bruce sighs as he sits up. He picks up his phone from the nightstand, where it's been charging. He typed in his super long password (he was a security nut) and looked through his calendar. He had a meeting at 11am tomorrow and today was Dick's birthday. He almost jumped in excitement as he shed his grumpy mood. Today was Dick's '3rd' birthday! He practically jumped out of bed to get himself dressed and ready to go, and went downstairs to the kitchen to find Alfred already feeding a super bubbly Dick, who squealed in excitement over the sight of his Daddy.

"Dadi!" He giggled around the mushed up bananas in his mouth.

"Richard," Alfred said in a warning voice, "it is rude to talk with your mouth full."

Dick swallowed what was in his mouth before chanting, "Nanas! Nanas!" Alfred fed Dick another spoonful of the mushed fruit. Dick clapped his hands together loudly as mushed bananas dribbled down his chin; Bruce watched the scene with endearment before deciding to remind Dick why today is so special.

"Little one?" Dick's head spun around to face him so fast that Bruce half expected for it to keep going in a full 360. "Do you know why today is different than yesterday?" Dick shakes his head no. "Well, it's a certain someones birthday..." Bruce trails off for Dick to guess. _I_ _forgot someone's birthday? Is it Alfie's? Dadi's? Zika's?_ He decided to guess all three. Bruce shakes his head no to all of them, even Barbra. _If it isn't them then who is..._ Dick's face lit up like a Christmas tree when he thought of the answer.

"Dickie?" He pointed to himself. "Yes baby, it's your birthday!" Bruce shouted, excited for his son's birthday. He had everything planned out perfectly, he was so excited that it almost felt like his birthday instead of Dick's.

Alfred handed Dick his sippy cup, half emptied from when he was given it in the playpen. He guzzled it down quickly, eager to get the day started. Dick sees the adults whispering among themselves and starts to worry a bit; whenever they talk quietly, they are usually talking about something related to him getting punished. He sighed in relief when his Daddy sees he done and ends the conversation to go get him. Bruce quickly wipes his baby down and picks him up out of the seat. Without a word, he grabs a bottle out of the bottle warmer and heads upstairs, to the nursery. He leisurely strolls over to the rocking chair, pretending they'll just cuddle and Bruce will feed him a bottle, which is partially true, except with the end goal having Dick fall asleep for a long morning nap.

He starts to gently rock as he slips the nipple of the bottle into Dick's mouth, who starts suckling immediately. He added a light dosage of sleeping aids to the bottle to help the process along faster. He still has things to do before the party. He rubs the boy's fluffy black hair, noting that he should probably take him to get a haircut soon. The only reason he hasn't taken Dick out is the fact that he is usually in his mindset 24/7, and even if he could bring himself out of it, there are many triggers that can pull him back, and Bruce doesn't know all of them, so there is a high risk of him slipping back in the middle of a crowd and causing a scene. Which is why Bruce decided that either he would take him out as a toddler or not at all. Since Dick and himself was new to all this, he decided for the first few months Dick wouldn't go out. They would just stay here, inside where it was safe, and wait until they were ready.

The first time that he let Dick go out was the last time. His poor baby had fallen asleep on a mission and he wasn't going to let him go out one one again. It was dangerous, he was precious and just a baby. So, even though Dick fought hard, he removed the title of Robin from him; it was better this way. Dick wouldn't have to act grown up and could be himself; Bruce could worry about stopping the bad guys for him and the rest of Gotham. Also, it wasn't like he planned on letting the title die, he was searching for another Robin to help him and possibly be a 'big brother' to Dick.

He looked down at the boy lightly snoozing in his arms and smoothed the hair out of his face lovingly; he looked so precious in his birthday outfit. He had cute cherry red shorts on, buttoned onto his button up white shirt with red embroidered designs on the peter pan collar. The outfit reminded him of the old movies from the 1920s and what they used to dress their children in. He looked at the contents of the bottle, still halfway full, his son's chubby cheeks moving lightly as he still suckled in his sleep. He pulled the nipple from pink lips, replacing it with a bright red paci with a firetruck on it.

He stood up and shivered slightly, the AC was blasting, he vowed to turn it down, but nonetheless put little white socks with lace on Dick's feet, setting him down in the crib and lightly tossing a blankie onto him. He exited the room quietly, excited to finish setting things up.

* * *

Dick awoke to the sound of laughing and talking from downstairs. He stood up and lightly whined, he wanted his Daddy to come and change him. He was completely uncomfortable and he wanted Daddy to fix it. He started making loud cooing noises and whines, knowing his daddy was listening to him on the baby monitor.

He heard loud footsteps approaching his nursery, that wasn't Alfred or Daddy! Their steps were much lighter compared to these. He curled in on himself in the corner of his crib, trying to make himself as unnoticeable as he can. He heard giggling and loud shushing outside his bedroom door, but couldn't make out more than that. Suddenly, the door was slammed open and he heard "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

He yelped, scared by the sudden intrusion and snapped his head up to look at the door where the Flash, Cyborg and Supergirl were all standing. He gasped slightly at the sight of them, feeling uncomfortable that they were seeing him like this. The sight of them threw him out of his headspace slightly; he had always been Robin around them, never baby Dickie or even Richard for that matter. His breathing slightly quickened as Supergirl approached the crib and looked down at him. He cowered slightly, expecting for all of them to hate him for this. How could anyone possibly understand this?

"Oh my gosh! You are just the cutest thing my eyes have ever seen, yes you are!" She cooed, petting his soft hair. He looked up, his eyes wide with shock. She not only accepted this, but actually was praising him. His face crinkled into his signature radiant beam of a smile as he was gently lifted out of the crib and into the air. It was only then that Dick noticed that she was slightly off the ground. He burst out in loud giggles as he was spun around by Kara. Barry and Victor watched from the door, grins plastered onto their faces. They were all only recently told of Dick's desires, about a week ago when they were all invited to his party. They had time to digest it and accept it. Despite their own individual feelings on the subject, they all agree that they had to support Dick in this and if he was happy, so were they. Barry had to admit that he was pretty damn cute this way.

The group exited the room and went downstairs to be greeted by the largest collection of people he had ever seen in his life. He sees the Doom Patrol, the entire Justice League, plus a scattered bunch of random superheroes he and Batman worked with. He also saw a couple more people he didn't recognize, but figured they were very close friends of Bruce, speaking of which was talking to a small group of people in the corner of the large foyer. He squirmed in Supergirl's arms, who was now on the ground, and managed to wiggle out of them, running towards his Daddy quickly. He fell over halfway through, but just continued on, going in-between legs and under large poofy dresses to get to his destination.

"Dadi!" He giggled in his little voice as he grabbed onto his leg and cuddled into it. He daddy stopped talking and looked down to his son, smiling brightly before picking him up and continuing his sentence. Dick looked at the people he was talking to and was surprised to see Barbra, Commissioner Gordon and some random lady he'd seen a few times before in the manor. Alfred was in the distance serving deviled eggs to a hungry looking Victor and Garfield. He didn't bother listening to the conversation as he played with his saliva, blowing bubbles and gurgling cutely. Bruce bounced him slightly and told him to say 'hi' to them. He waved and grinned happily. Bruce whispered to him as the group dispersed, "That lady is your godmother. She is also mine, but I wanted her to be yours too. Her name is Leslie. I really hope you like her, she is practically family, so be nice." He pulled away from the young boy's ear, smiling at the awed expression on his face. _A godmother? Wow! Maybe she can grant me wishes and give me a pretty dress and a coach made outta a pumpkin!_

After an incident where Superman accidentally pinned the tail on Green Lantern instead of the donkey, they all gathered in the formal dining room to sing happy birthday and eat cake. Dick was set down in his highchair in front of the giantest cake ever seen! It was seven layers of chocolate cake, frosted with a baby blue buttercream frosting and it had the words 'Happy 3rd Birthday Dickie!' on the top in perfect pale yellow cursive letters. Little flashes of light go off everywhere as everyone captures the moment Dick sets eyes on his cake. The childlike wonder was just too cute not to save. Dick reached out to feel the cake, he wanted to know what it tasted like, but Bruce quickly pulled his has back and set the tray in place, placing a smaller version of the cake on it, intended to be a single serving. It had three sparker candles on it and Dick's eyes widened at the pretty flames.

"one two three HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR DICKIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! and many more..." The crowd trailed off as Dick attempted to blow out the candles that kept on relighting themselves. They were trick candles! He kept blowing until the candles were all out. Everyone cheered and clapped, Dick beaming at all the attention he was receiving. He was finally able to shove his hands into his cake while everyone was busy cutting, handing out or eating slices of cake. He grabbed a handful of cake and shoved it in his mouth, most of the handful falling onto his bib and the tray. _It's so good!_ He ate his cake, getting most of it all over himself, the highchair and the floor around him.

Bruce saw his tot playing with his cake and quickly snapped a picture before whisking him off to the bathroom upstairs to run him a bath, since a simple wipe down wouldn't do the job. He had cake in his hair! He set the kid down on the toilet, Dick squealing with joy the whole time. He was having a complete blast, not to mention he absoutely adored bathtime. Bruce ran some warm water into the tub and poured a bit of sweet smelling liquid to it, which quickly bubbled up, and had Dick laughing and clapping his hands at the 'magic trick'. Bruce added a toy boat and a rubber duck, he then undressed his son and added him to the bath as well. Dick immediately relaxed as he was set into the warm water. Bruce coated his hair in strawberry scented baby shampoo, massaging it into the baby's dark hair. He washed it out using a plastic bowl and made sure it didn't get into his innocent, baby blue eyes.

Dick was having so much fun playing with his bath toys, he created a whole story of the duckie and the boat. Bruce lathered up a duck puppet washcloth with soap and started to gently rub his back with it. Dick stopped his game, leaning into the touch, he loved to be massaged. He was washed from head to toe, and then Mr. Duck played with Dickie and his rubber duckie for a while before he had to say bye-bye to the bath and go back downstairs to join the party. He shivered as he was taken from the warmth of the tub and watched silently as the water went down the drain. His daddy dried him and then got him into a simple blue onesie. He also put knitted blue socks on his feet as they walked down the stairs.

He was set gently down on a shag rug in the living room, his hair dripping lightly from his bath. He noticed the large amount of wrapped boxes that weren't there before. He squealed as he kicked his legs and clapped his hands with excitement and pure joy. Today was the best day ever. He ripped into the presents, the guests surrounding him and camera flashes going wild as they try to capture the moment of innocent glee. He ended up getting several lego sets (the large duplo ones), a shiny red tricycle, a mini kitchen with play food and stuff to 'cook' it with, a few stuffed animals, several packs of diapers and pullups (all themed with baby Elmo and friends), an activity bouncer with wheels, a rear-facing stroller ( _to go outside in?!_ thought Dick), and a set of hot wheels. Dick was a spoiled little boy, that's for sure.

"I have one more surprised for you." Bruce smiled mysteriously as he led Dick outside, the group following close behind to record the reaction. Sitting there on the back patio was a mini version of Daddy's Ferrari! He nearly screamed in excitement, all other toys forgotten in the shock of receiving his own car for his birthday! Daddy chuckled at him, internally reflecting on the fact that the boy was actually turning sixteen today and he had planned to get him an actual car, _though this is much better...and safer._ His little boy was busy riding all over the back patio making car noises. He fit perfectly into the seat since Bruce had it custom made to his specifications; he didn't want to make his boy think he was too big for the stuff that he was actually into. He shook his head at the amazing boy that was his baby. _His baby._ Only a few months ago, he had only really considered Dick as a close partner and ward. So much had changed with in these few months; it was crazy how quickly he had taken to the role. It was as if it was within him this whole time, it was just Dick who had to bring it out of him. He sighed softly as he looked fondly at his little boy. He would protect him no matter what it cost. Even if it cost him his life, because that's just what Daddies do.

 **Reviewing is encouraged and much appreciated! Till next time my duckies!**


	11. Daddy & Me

**Alright guys, a little warning before we jump in. A drunk Bruce Wayne and Jason tends to have a very bad potty mouth. But still good fluff in there. Hope you guys like long chapters, cause I think this one is the longest I've wrote. I probably will break it into two different chapters, so look out for the next part.**

Dick babbled and bounced excitedly in his stroller. Bruce was taking them somewhere, he had no idea where they were off to in such a hurry. This was only their third outing into the city and Dick was super excited; he loved to people watch and last time they went somewhere really exciting! Daddy took them to the pier and he got to go into the water. He was just in his swim diaper, but he didn't mind since the beach wasn't too crowded and the water was warm. He took the paci that was clipped to his overalls and stuffed it into his mouth. He tried to look where they were heading but since the stroller was back-facing, he couldn't see anything but Daddy. He cursed whoever bought this stupid stroller; _'it's suppose to be bonding for you two' my ass_ , Dick thought sarcastically.

Nevertheless, he was happily drooling on Zika's trunk when they pulled up to a place in a strip mall. Bruce grabbed the diaper bag and his gurgling son, and went inside. The tots eyes widened when he saw what was inside. Toys littered the room as toddlers and larger kids ran around it, jumping around and having fun. He spotted a playhouse in the corner, a reading nook, a big train set, a bunch of block houses that two kids were destroying with a large dinosaur, and emblazoned on the pale yellow wall was "Happy Fun Times Daycare". He shivered at the thought of being left here, surely his Daddy wouldn't do that to him, right?

"Shit, we are so late!" Bruce muttered as he closed the door. He hurriedly walked over to a sign in sheet that was at the reception desk and signed them in. He then went over to a room in the back and pushed open the door, revealing five moms and five babies doing baby yoga in a circle with a lady at the front instructing them.

"5..6...7...8... now I want you to breath as you lower your baby's abdomen to the ground gently. And hold this position." The blonde lady turned towards the pair in the doorway. "Hi! Ya'll must be the 'special circumstance' called in through the phone! Well then, I'm Amy!" She drawled out in a heavy Texas accent. Dick studied her, noticing her hair was slightly wavy and she wore gray trainers, black yoga pants and a loose blue tee-shirt. Her face was covered in freckles and she had slight wrinkles around her mouth and framing her blue eyes. Dick immediately felt weird about this women, she seemed a bit off. Bruce felt the change in his young ones behavior, and shifted him slightly so he could pat his back, hoping to ease the anxiety of entering a new place with unfamiliar people. He should've brought Babs, she would be able to calm him instantly. She's been a big help this past week with the outings to get Dick used to going out as a toddler. He's adjusted much more rapidly than he would've without her to act as a sort of 'big sister'.

The woman shifts her head, her ponytail following suit. "Ya'll just stay right there! We are almost finished and are 'bout to do circle time!" She bounced away, calling out more instructions to the mothers. They sat there awkwardly until it was time for circle time. Bruce sat them down next to a kind looking lady and her baby boy. She smiled slightly at them, although it looks forced. You can definitely tell that she isn't very comfortable with it.

"Alrighty!" The lady in the front claps her hands together, directing everyone to look at her. "Before we begin circle time, their is a special little boy that I am super duper excited to introduce. His name is Dick, he and his daddy will be playing with us today to see if they like our fun class." The moms all turned to look at the two, but their eyes were focused on Dick solely. He blushed from head to toe, uncertain to why they were staring at him, but not liking the attention from these strangers. He turned to his daddy, nuzzling his head in his shoulder for comfort. Bruce merely patted him on the back and tore Dick off of his shoulder and sat him back in front of him.

He rubbed his back to let him know that he was safe and started following along with the mothers, who's attention was back on their babies. Bruce started to sing in a gentle smooth voice, "The itsy bitsy spider, came up the waterspout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out. Up came the sun and dried up all all the rain and the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again." He mentally crossed his fingers that he calmed down, but Dick wasn't comfortable at all. He was starting to kick at the ground, a warning sign that thing were about to get very out of hand. He shot the group a apologetic smile and scooped up his son, quickly heading out the door and into the dadycare's main room. He strode out the main door and over to the stroller and plopped Dick down in it.

Dick knew he was mad. Bruce doesn't just storm out of a building like that unprovoked. He sucked on his pacifier to calm himself down as he thought of all the possible punishments for pulling what he just did today.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, they arrive at the manor. Bruce picked up Dick and carried him inside, unceremoniously plopping him into the playpen to watch some daytime cartoons. He ruffled the boy's hair gently and went off to his office to pour himself a much need drink. He sighed as he leaned back in his office chair, the seat slightly groaning in complaint. He spun the ice around in his whiskey before taking another swig.

Today didn't go as planned, to be honest he should've seen it coming. Dick wasn't an _actual_ toddler; he finds he needs to remind himself of that daily. It's getting harder to think of Dick as a teenager, mostly because he only acts as a toddler nowadays, which was perfectly fine. Bruce just forgets that others don't see the cute toddler that he does, only a teenager dressed in oversized baby clothes, babbling away to himself.

They were all disturbed by it. Bruce saw their point of view, if he saw a teenaged boy acting as immature as Dick before, he would've assumed the boy had a mental disorder. They just didn't understand him. It was because they didn't know the hurt in Dick's haunted eyes, the horror of watching his parents die in front of him and the guilt that Bruce couldn't protect him from that; it all just sent Bruce into an overprotective frenzy. It just drove him up the wall to see people being so judgmental. They didn't know his story and what he had to go through, they haven't seen Dick in the midst of a panic attack or seen how much ageplay has helped Dick.

He sighed deeply as he poured himself another glass and looked out the window. It was dusk. He briefly wondered how many drinks he had that day, and looked down into his glass of whiskey, as if the bottom of it would hold all of the answers to parenthood that he so desprately needed. _Oh well_ , he thought as he stood and stretched his back.

It was time to go prep for tonight's patrol, after all, Gotham won't protect itself. He stumbled out of the room, the ground giving way from underneath him, the walls spinning around him and the lights way too bright. He draped an arm across his face in an attempt to shield his eyes from the penetrating lights and nearly fell down the stairs. Not a moment later, he tripped over a rug and burst out into giggles that sounded like they were coming from a schoolgirl. Then he full on burst into uncontrollable laughter because he found that he couldn't remember why he was downstairs in the first place. His stomach growled. _Maybe it was because I was hungry_. He half limped his way over to the kitchen, hiccupping all the while.

Alfred was nowhere to be seen, but there was a fridge full of food and top notch appliances there just waiting to be used. He was perfectly capable of cooking his own damn food, wasn't he? And that how Alfred came back into the kitchen, having just cleaned it and the whole manor, to find the place in shambles and a exhausted Bruce passed out in a corner, nachos covering his body. He sighed; sometimes the man could be such a child.

He went over to shake him awake gently, noting the way he behaved. He was obviously very drunk. He stirred slightly at the touch, a wet spot growing rapidly on his jeans around his crotch area. Alfred sighed heavily, Bruce should really stop drinking away his feelings, although this is a surprising occurrence because Bruce hasn't had a drink in months. Ever since he regressed Dick, not one drop has graced his tongue. _Except for today, it seems._

Here Bruce was sitting in his own mess; something really bad must've happened today to get his this depressed. Alfred pulled out his phone and speed-dialed Barbra, _someone_ needed to patrol Gotham tonight. He was a little mad that he had to send Barbra out there alone; it was never a real good idea to send a ward that had only been recently trained out on patrol. He wished that Bruce had already got Jason, a new ward he had been eyeing this past month, but he merely put him into a children's correctional facility.

* * *

 _Jason spotted the coolest car he had ever seen possibly in his whole life. He and his mother had always survived off of his pilfering tires off random cars and selling them for a good price. But ever since his mom died and his dad got arrested, he had to learn to survive on his own._

 _He usually camped out in abandoned buildings, nesting there for several months before moving onto the next. He learned to avoid the CPS and cops, in order to not be sent to the god awful circle that was foster care. He learned to dig through the dumpsters of bakeries, as they throw away perfectly good food for the sake of selling the freshest bread or whatnot. Most importantly, he learned to endure Gotham's snowy winters; those were the months he hated the most. He usually burned the stolen tires for warmth instead of selling them, therefore he was rather hungry during the winter, yearning for some of the grilled cheese and hot tomato soup his mother always made for_ _him on especially cold days like these._

 _Well, today was quite the snowy day and Jason gasped as he lightly touched the cold, polished metal surface of the Batmobile. He sighed slightly in awe before quickly setting to work, unaware of the dark figure perched on the roof, watching him. He took off the first tire and rolled it over to the building he was squatting in at the time. He ran back, hoping to get the other three before the owner came back, but he was a very unlucky boy and it seemed like his luck wasn't going to change anytime soon._

 _He was startled when a black figure appeared right next to him, seemingly coming out of thin air. "And what do you think you're going to do with that?" The dark figure pointed to the wrench cluched in his white knuckled hands. The color drained from his face, all these years avoiding the police, only to get caught by Batman? Not even thinking, he swung the wrench hard towards the Dark Knight, who easily caught the wrench mid swing and grabbed it away from the young boy._

 _Jason faltered at the sight of his wrench in Batman's hands. HIS wrench. Not one to admit defeat, he lunged himself at Batman, who easily caught him win his arms and turned towards the car, opening the back where the kept two seats for captured criminals and allies, placing Jason in one. He was unfazed by Jason's fighting nature and bad attitude, he dealt with much worse considering the type of temper tantrums Dick throws at home._

 _Jason just pouted in his seat as it rolled back into the car. He felt so helpless, like he couldn't even stand his own ground anymore. He growled completely annoyed at the situation he was in. Some low level thief he was. He had been pulling off this little stunt for years and never once got caught, but the one time he lets his guard down...he blames the car. It was too beautiful and distracting._

 _He heard the Batman attaching his wheel back to his car. He felt a little bad about taking the wheels of Batman's car. He after all kept Gotham safe from not only the big villains, but also the lower grade criminals and gangs that usually threatened him. But at the same time, it was the only way he knew how to make money, since he obviously was old enough to get an actual job yet..._

 _He felt a slight rumble as the engine turned over. "Can we at least stop to get my things, Mr. Bat fuck or whatever you're called!" He practically shouted at the vigilante, eager to be shown even the slightest mercy and use it as a means of escape._ _"Already got your small bag. A kid like you shouldn't be out on the streets, Jason." Jason's head shot straight up in alarm._

 _"H-how the fuck do you know my name?!" Jason all but screamed, this must've been a setup, he should've known that Batmobile was placed in a convenient spot for him to nab the tires. He suspected Batman to have been spying on him, but how'd he know his name?!_

 _"No more questions, we are almost there." Bruce calmly stated, not willing to give any information that could expose his plans for the boy._

 _"Almost there?! Where the fuck do you think you're taking me, you asshole! This is kidnapping! You'll be charged with kidnapping, I'll make sure to press charges!" The rest of the car ride went with Jason screaming profanities at Batman, while he simply ignored the yells. He sighed, thinking about how immature Jason was acting. Surely he was going to be a bad influence on Dick, who's innocent mind is easily manipulated. He needed time to chill out and maybe compose himself before assuming the role as Robin. He turned the car around from its current route to the Batcave back towards the city, planning on dropping the boy in a children's correctional facility. He obviously wasn't ready to be a big brother._

* * *

Alfred helped Bruce up and to his bathroom to clean up, before he guided him to the bed slowly. As soon as Bruce hit the pillow, he passed out. Alfred looked at his watch 12:31am. He had put Dick to bed hours ago, thank God he hadn't woke up with all the racket Bruce was making earlier. Seeing his Bruce in this state would've been damaging to the young boy who's eyes light up at the very sight of him. Seeing him like this would probably affect the way Dick looks at him with admiration and awe. He turned to go downstairs and clean the huge mess waiting patiently for his return.

Bruce groaned as he woke up. His head was pounding and his throat was over whelmingly dry. He went downstairs and quickly got some aspirin and water, guzzling them down quickly. He put his head in his hands, which was in intolerable pain, as he sat on the hard wooden chair. He put his head on the cooling surface if the glass table that resided in the breakfast nook in the kitchen. Bruce knew he was hungover, but didn't know why, he hadn't had a drink in months...last night came rushing back to him and his face turned pale.

His first thought was that he was a horrible father, if Alfred hadn't been there to care for Dick, he surely would've been suffering in the playpen all night. As he was beating himself up mentally for last night, he abandoned not only his darling son, but also Barbra. She was out taking care of Gotham, while he abandoned all his responsibilities in a drunken stupor. Last night he failed everyone he cared about, and for what? Just because the Mommy me class didn't go as expected. He has a serious problem if it bothered him to the point of drinking without restraint.

He put his head in between his knees in a futile attempt to rid himself from the intense headache ripping through his head. He had an important meeting with the current executive of WanyeTech. Not to mention he had plans on getting Jason out of the correctional facility today and start integrating him into their small family. He rubbed his temples; he'd just have to grin and bear it. He had too much things to do, considering he had been neglecting work all week to focus on taking Dick on his first few trips out into the city.

He stood from his chair slowly, heading back upstairs to shave and change clothes. He quickly shaved his slightly shadow of a beard and then did his hair, careful to put it into a professional, yet relaxed style. He walked over to the closet and selected a dark brown tweed jacket and tan suit pants. He also changed into a white, collered shirt and tucked it into his pants, looping a black belt into its place. He finally finished his look with tan dress socks and dark chestnut dress shoes. Satisfied with his look, he grabbed his leather briefcase and keys, heading out to the living room where Dick was watching Peppa Pig, a British show he had become slightly addicted to.

He walked over to the playpen and set down his things, Dick completely oblivious to his presence; it was becoming increasingly easy to catch Dick off-guard. He scooped up the boy suddenly and started attacking him with kisses, Dick squealing loudly with surprise, a joyful look plastered on his face. He bursted out into giggles, the kisses tickled.

"Hee-hee! Dadi!" Dick gurgled happily, Bruce's heart still fluttered at being called 'Daddy'. He smiled brightly at his son, but regretting the fact that he needed to leave him today, well into the night, in fact. He sighed sadly as he set Dickie down in his bouncer, he needed to work his legs out as much as he could; he cut off his training months ago and the only real exercise came from him crawling, being in his bouncer and having some tummy time.

He loved babying Dick, but secretly he was sort of worried about letting him become fully dependent on him. He makes him do small exercises to keep him safe and for his piece of mind. If he was to be kidnapped, his former training would kick in and he wants his body to stay ready just in case. After all, Dick was very hated in the criminal world and he would be sought after if any word about him being vulnerable leaked. Bruce knew this line of thought was irrational, Robin and Dick were two separate people, as was Batman and Bruce; he just couldn't shake the thought of Two-Face, Scarecrow or, worst of all, the Joker getting their hands on his little boy.

He patted the boy's fluffy black hair and turned towards the door quickly, hoping to avoid Dick questioning where he was going. He was in luck as the show quickly sucked the tot back into the world of animals and whatnot. He quickly went to the large garage that held a number of cars, although he headed towards the only one he seem to use. A silver Ferrari spider beeped loudly as Bruce unlocked it. He slid quickly into its drivers seat and threw his bag on top of the car seat in the passengers seat. He slid on a pair of aviators that really completed his look. He was aware he looked slightly like a womanizer in them, but it was really the look he was going for. He had a persona of a billionaire playboy philanthropist set up for Bruce Wayne, he really only broke 'character' unless he was around people he truly cared about. So, even though it made his skin crawl to be thought of that way, the glasses stayed on.

He pulled out of the garage, putting the roof of his car down as he drove down the long driveway from Wayne manor to the street. The drive was nice, the radio was lowly playing some junk pop, the breeze was perfect, and the drive wasn't too rushed. he had plenty of time to get where he need to be. He pulled into a slightly busy diner to eat breakfast and get his coffee fix. He sat down at the counter, told the waitress what he'd like.

He was relaxing, scrolling calmly through his phone, checking Facebook to see that the new picture he posted of Dick and him got well over 200 likes. He smiled softly at the scene of his little Dick building a sandcastle. He was horrible at it, but still had his signature smile. He was always such a happy boy...he held back a stray tear that threatened to spill. He shouldn't be so damn emotional, he always had suck control over his emotions. But lately, whenever he has to go into the office and leave his baby behind...he just hasn't had a tight grip on his emotions like he used ate his short stack and guzzled down his black coffee, asking for a refill and drinking that down before he got up and left, leaving the money he owed plus a generous tip on the counter. He hopped back into his car and lowered the hood again, which was up due to him being a security freak and also not very trusting. He wasn't sure if he didn't trust people because he was a security freak, or if he was a security freak because he didn't trust people.

* * *

He had a pretty good day at the office, his meeting went over well and pretty fast, considering all the various topics that they had to cover. It was around lunch time when they wrapped it up. Bruce decided to get some fast food rather than get food provided by his office. He didn't know why, but he was really craving a big mac. He drove the long route to a McDonald's on the west side of town. He was actually going to check on Jason, the McDonald's was just an excuse to leave the office. He was nervous about Jason adjusting to the new surroundings, since it seemed that he'd been a street kid for a good portion of his life. He pulled up next to the fenced in track, big mac in hand. He ate slowly while he watched for Jason, he knew the schedule for Jason since he checked him in, it should be around gym time. Not five minutes from when Bruce parked, Jason along with fifteen other rowdy boys came out with him. They were all goofing around and screaming profanities at one another, laughing all the while. Jason just quietly walked behind them, looking as if he was trying to all headed to a muscular, dirty blonde lady in track clothes.

"Alright you little wimps! How about you give me 20 laps 'round the track, after then we will start on today's game of flag football!" Her voice bellowed out, making everyone shrink a bit in fright. The boys slowly started to run the track, Jason slowly behind them. After they ran their intense circuit, everyone looked completely exhausted. Bruce was worried, if this was how they treated gym class, then what the hell is going on in the actual institution? "Alright you fucking pansies! If you can't handle running twenty laps, let's see how you handle five more!" She screamed at the slowest three. Bruce watched, a little heated, as Jason ran another five laps, while the other kids enjoyed a violent game of flag football. He hated the fact that these troubled, violent group of boys were playing contact sports. He expected a more therapeutic approach, not whatever the hell this was. He texted Babs to meet him at the manor, he might need her there tonight for extra support. He closed his eyes and calmed himself before he did something irrational. He didn't want to go all Batman on them as Bruce Wayne in the middle of the day. No violence.

Once he was calm, he opened his eyes back up and was horrified to see the boys gathered around Jason each taking turns punching and kicking the boy. Jason was curled up in a fetal position, his hand covering his head. He screamed in agony and the gym teacher did nothing but watch. Bruce growled, livid. He slammed open his door, and stormed into the small visitors building. "Hello sir. If I could just have you sign in he-" Bruce slammed his hand down on the little counter separating the reception desk and the waiting room. "I need to pull out Jason Todd! Right now!" He emphasize the 'right now' with two loud slams of his palm. He wasn't messing around. "Sir. Banging on the counter won't help anything. I'd be happy to tell you where to direct your complaint to and to pull out your son." She calmly stated, unfazed by his fury.

"Thanks." He grumbled as he was pointed to a small office at the end of a short corridor. He composed himself slightly before opening the door, revealing a shoddy office with files everywhere. A short, stubby man was asleep on the chair behind the desk, snoring loudly. Bruce cleared his throat to get his attention. All that earned was a sniffle and a scratch to his scraggly mustache. Bruce stomped over to the desk, what little composure he gained a minute ago completely evaporated. He slammed both fists onto the grimy plastic desk, startling the older man awake.

"Argh! O-oh! Hi, how may I help yo..." He starts cheerfully until he see Bruce's face.

"I'd like to make a complaint." Bruce growled out, looking like he was ready to not only take down this man, but possibly the whole school to get what he wanted. _It was a mistake to even bring him here, I should've known._ "Ah! Yes! Let me get some official documents for this." He reached down below the desk, his tight pants way too low on his backside. Bruce turned away in disgust as the man found what he was looking for and came back up.

"I would like to take Jason Todd out." He simply states, not even waiting for the man to ask his questions.

"Very well, let me get the paperwork for that, it's in another room. I'll be right back Mr... umm what's your name?"

"Bruce Wayne."

"Alright, Mr. Wayne. I'll be back in a jiffy." He turned out the door letting it slam behind him. Bruce looks around the room, waiting for his return, when he sees some files that are a little familiar. He looks up at the door, and quickly goes and grabs the file, quickly opening it. He is horrified as he skims through the files; these all related to the mafia on Founder's Island he's been trying to bust for the pass two weeks! His eyes go wide as he read information on training for certain aspect of the mafia...he connects the two together quickly, his detective mind accelerating the process. _This school is a training ground for future criminals!_

 **And that's where we will leave off folks! I need to split this into two separate chapters, because it was way too long and it's still really long even split. So next chapter will be Jason officially added to the BatFam I am soooo excited! I love everyone of the Batman universe that's been included so far, I just really am excited to write more and put my own little twist on them. Plus, Jason's devil-may-care attitude contrasts Dick's so perfectly; I'm just excited to write someone rebelling lol.**

 **Also, if it's highly demanded, I may do a separate chapter of Dick at the beach, if it's not I may just do it anyways. Let me know how I'm doing, your reviews mean the world to me, they really do. My heart flutters every time someone comments saying what they like and their opinions on my work. Bye bye and until next time my duckies!**


	12. The Grand Escape

_This school is a training ground for future criminals!_

"Tsk tsk, Mr. Wayne. I thought a man of your intelligence would know to stay out of other people's business." The short man chucked as he strode into the doorway. "Guess, I was wrong about you. Boys, get him." Two men step from around the corner, they clearly had been expecting him to go without a fight as he didn't see anymore orderlies around for backup. He quickly punched the bigger guy in the stomach, maneuvering his body around so he could dodge the other's punch. The he took out the first one, who was gasping for air, by kicking his legs out from underneath him, sending him flying into the second guy, therefore pinning him to the ground.

Bruce looked around, nobody was in the hall. The man must have ran off while he was taking out the orderlies. _I need to get Jason the hell out of here!_ Bruce thought as he sprinted down the hall, hoping to find the entrance to the institution. He rounded a corner, and came face to face with three guards with assault rifles. He took shelter behind the wall quickly, his instincts taking over, and thought about what he could do. They security guards shot rapidly, making a dash for it would be suicide. He was totally in over his head as Bruce Wayne, and didn't really stand a chance against the three armed men. He fortunately just got out of a security meeting...

He reached into his pocket, suddenly remembering the experimental technology they were discussing this morning. It was a small compact device, about the size of a key fob, and carbonator black. Their was a small red button on the top that was suppose to set of the alarm of whatever office or house your at, thus alerting authorities to an intruder. But Bruce wasn't thinking of that feature, he had his mind set of one of the other handy buttons. He quickly pointed it at the first guards gun and clicked a sliver button on the side.

The guys gun stopped working almost instantly, the man frowned looking down, and started shaking the useless weapon. Bruce, glad it work, quickly pointed it at the next guards gun. "Hey..." The second guard muttered as he shook his gun, "somethings wrong with mine too guys! This is getting weird!" The guards got nervous, they were told over the radio that they needed to stop a man in a suit coming down the west hall. They were supposed to be fighting a regular man, but it seemed as if they were fighting Batman!

Bruce quickly aimed at the third guys weapon and the gunfire immediately ceased, leaving the hallway silent. The men were terrified, this man had taken out all of their guns without even touching them, let alone they hadn't seen the guy since he first ran out into the corridor. Bruce smiled down at the small device in his hand; he'll be adding that to his utility belt when he gets home.

He silently crept to the other end of the hallway, the men in the adjacent hallway, too busy looking all around them to notice him sneaking across them. Bruce decided it was for the best to leave them be, since in reality the effect the device had on the guns only lasted 30 seconds, and went through the doorway that lead into the institution. He snuck along the halls, wailing of children coming from a nearby room that had Detention Hall written on a label next to it. He ignored the room quickly sprinting down the hallway, ducking into a restroom to quickly change, then following the path to the field, marked by the signs on the walls.

* * *

Jason hated gym, he stood there sulking as the gym teacher barked out the rules of field hockey. He was silently fuming at himself for being the last to finish laps, he missed the entire game of flag football and was public beaten because of it. He sighed, slouching a bit and looking up at the clouds, wishing he could fly away from here instead of being forced to play this idiotic game. Well, although the way this place was run was horrible, it was truly better than living off the streets.

He put on his helmet and prepared to play goalie, when he heard the doors to the school slam open. He saw the principal of the school running out screaming about how a parent went psycho and they need to evacuate immediately. Seconds after he sees a dark figure running up behind him; Batman! He stood there shocked as the Bat tackled the short man to the ground and knocked him out quickly. He shrugged and then sat down, taking the opportunity to rest, and started plucking at the grass casually. Suddenly, the ground disappeared from underneath him and his head shot up, his body stiffening as he saw he ground get very far from his feet. He gasped slightly and started to struggle against the force tugging him through the air. He felt slightly sick and very panicky as he started hyperventilating. He world around him started to blur and soon he saw black.

 _Cold._ All Jason felt was immense cold radiating throughout his body. He was so cold that he could barely wiggle his toes. He didn't bother opening his eyes; what did it matter? He was done for, he survived this long and finally what takes him out is a snowstorm. He considered all possibilities and freezing to death was the lamest option. He couldn't believe he was going to go out like this.

He felt something tucked around him snugly, it was super soft from what he could feel and he breathed in hints of lavender, it reminded him of his mother. He whimpered slightly, snuffling away slight tears. He heard muffled voices that sounded like the were on the other side of a wall. Had he been kidnapped? His eyes shot open at the thought. Jason looked around, his head fuzzy and mouth numb, to see an opulent living room. He saw an white stone fireplace, with a raging fire inside, there was christmas decorations everywhere including a huge christmas tree sitting on the dark wood floor that nicely contrasted with the light beige walls and white furniture into the room. Whoever lived here was completely rich! He got slightly excited at the prospects for looting the place, when he was reminded of his situation when loud noises emanated from the room across the foyer. He frowned slightly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

When the feeling returned to his body, he sat up, slightly bouncing in his seat. He could never sit still when he was nervous. Jason pondered briefly at leaving the huge living room, but felt he should wait for whatever was coming. He was also slightly optimistic that whoever captured him would take pity on him and was very generous, but he'd never admit that, not even to himself. He slightly jumped when he felt a small pat on his head and a man came around from the back of the couch.

"Awake, hmm?" He playfully spoke, setting a tray in his hands down on the table. Jason looked up at the man's face and to his surprise, it was Bruce Wayne. He saw his chances for mercy skyrocket tenfold, although he was still wary. How'd he even end up here, last he knew he was flying through Gotham, pinned in somebody's- probably Batman's- arms. Bruce handed him the steaming mug, he looked into it and saw it was hot chocolate. He hadn't had that in forever. Jason narrowed his eyes and turned his head away. He wasn't going to chance getting slipped a roofie or something. He gripped tighten on the mug as Bruce spoke again.

"Jason, I didn't want to see you on the streets..." Bruce sighed as he rubbed his temples. _What? That doesn't make sense. How does he know my name? How does he know anything about me!_ Jason curled up in slight panic as Bruce went on quickly, sensing Jason's retreat. "So, I saved you and took you to that...horrible place. They were training you to become a soldier for their cause, they wanted you to become part of the militia. I couldn't bare to let you become a criminal. So I...broke you out of there as well..." He trailed off, rubbing his neck nervously.

 _So that's how I ended up here. But...did he say HE broke me out and sent me there. Batman did that though. *Gasp* Is Batman working for Bruce Wayne?! That would make sense, he definitely could be in it for the money...but that doesn't make sense, why would Bruce Wayne take interest in me? Batman must've told him about me. He must've because my other thought is impossible, unless it's not. What if...Is Bruce Wayne... Batman?!_

He gasped in awe as he was lead around the Batcave. It was everything he dreamed it would be, he was incredibly tempted to steal everything he saw. He kept his hands to himself, though, at least for now.

"Now Jason. Do you know why I've brought you here?" Jason shook his head slighty, not really having any clue as to what he could be here for. Bruce sat down on some random boxes and sighed heavily. "I brought you here because I need a new Robin. Someone who I can count on to be there whenever I need him. You, Jason, are the only boy I see fit to fill that position."

"So...you want me to be your sidekick?" Jason asked slightly pouting, yes he was grateful that Batman wanted to take him in, but he'd have to work to earn his keep. So much for generous billionaires.

"No, Jason, I want you to be my partner. We are equals, fighting crime together for the sake of Gotham. We work together on this." Bruce could tell that Jason wasn't exactly sold on the whole idea of becoming Robin. He was uncomfortable and Bruce was willing to give him the time he needs to decide. Meanwhile, Alfred had set up the guest room in order to accommodate Jason.

"I'll give you time to think about it. Until you decide, you can stay here as my ward." Jason lit up, Bruce was offering him a place to stay even though he hadn't said he would become Robin. He legitimately cared about him. He was grateful, but he would never let Bruce know that.

Not letting the tough guy act down for even a moment, Jason begrudgingly agreed to be Robin. Bruce was shocked to hear the answer so quickly. He thought that Jason would need at least a week until he was ready to call it. He was thankful that it was over quickly, this gave him enough time to immerse Jason into the Bat family before Christmas. For some reason, the week between Christmas and New Years was always hectic in Gotham.

* * *

Barbra was getting quite worried. She sat anxiously in the kitchen, feeding Dick some cheerios while he babbled and played with his red truck contentedly. She kept glancing in the direction of the library, waiting for the boy's to come out of the Batcave and join the rest of them, but they've been down there for an hour.

"Have a little faith in Jason, Miss Gordon. He'll come around to being Robin, you'll see." Barbra smiled at the reassurance, but that wasn't what she was particularly worried about. If Jason were to become Robin, that means he would have to live here...what would he think of Dick? Would he accept him? Would he care? _I really hope he's the big brother Dick deserves..._

Barbra came here as soon as Bruce notified her that he was breaking Jason out of the institution. She acted like it was to support Jason in this transition, but she was here just to protect Richard. She didn't even know Jason, why was Bruce expecting her to be there for someone she hadn't even met, let alone trust him. She sighed lightly as she spooned more cheerios into Dick's awaiting mouth. She just wished they would hurry.

Jason climbed the last few steps and he was back in the sunlight. He shielded his eyes slightly, not liking how it burned his retinas. He followed Bruce out into the kitchen and looked around, smelling a roast. He did a double take when his eyes met a young child's, whom was sitting in a highchair being fed. Wait...that wasn't a small child! That kid looked older than him! His eyes widened at the sight and he turned to look up at Bruce, who just kept talking to him about the rules as if nothing was wrong. "And absoutely no caffeine after 7pm." Jason ignored him and slowly crept towards this strange kid, who giggled and held his arms towards Jason.

He tentatively put his hand in Dick's outstretched one and looked at his big blue eyes and couldn't see anything that conveyed a clear thought in them, yet they looked so attentive and bright. Needless to say, Jason was completely confused. Why would he need to be treated like this? He sat down at the table to contemplate this, unaware of everyone exchanging looks. They wanted Jason to come to accept this himself, and they didn't plan on explaining themselves. "Are you hungry, Master Jason?" Alfred bustled over and set a plate with chicken nuggets and fries on the table in front of him. Jason's eyes widened as he realized he hadn't had a meal like this since his mom died and gratefully tucked into his meal. It reminded him of when he was younger, mostly because the nuggets were dinosaur shaped. Barbra looked fondly at Jason as she finished feeding Dick, knowing that he will be a perfect addition to their small family. She turned and gave Bruce a hug and ruffled the boys hair, Dick giggled and Jason glared at her. She called out a goodbye to Alfred, who walked her over to the door.

Jason sat there eating his dinner quickly, gulping down his grape juice so fast that some of it dribbled down his chin. He sat there while Bruce finished his dinner and swung his feet, which were several inches above the ground. He always was a short kid growing up and puberty hadn't quite hit him yet. He silently wondered what will happen when the big toddler over there hits puberty. "So..." he timidly said, not sure of his place yet, "why isn't Alfred eating with us?"

"He prefers eating alone." Bruce stated. Jason looked around and noticed Alfred taking the baby out of his highchair. "So, what's the kids name?" "Richard, but you can call him Dick." Jason paused for a while as he looked around the room nervously. _Was Bruce gonna adopt him?_ He had slight hope, so far he had given him everything he wanted, but Jason wasn't sure if he was ready to start over with another family. He wasn't sure if he was quite welcome yet. He watched as Alfred warmed a bottle and gave it to an excited Dick, petting his hair gently as he walked out of the kitchen. "Is he disabled?" Jason asked flatly as soon as the two were out of sight.

"No." _What? He **wanted** to be treated like that?! _ Jason couldn't even imagine how messed up someone has to be to agree to...that. He shrugged it off, it was Dick's life. He gave zeros shits about what he did. He slowly got up and stretched, taking his dirty plate and glass to the sink. Later that night, he laid in his bed, thinking about his future. He was super excited to become Robin, the famous boy wonder! He closes his eyes, eager to ring in the light of tomorrow.

* * *

 **So I have finished getting Jason out from his prison outside of the main storyline. I'm so excited so him to join. I do have a quite serious question in terms of plot though. Should I age down Jason as well or keep him his age? I'm good either way. Also, do you want Jason to be like a brother to Dick or a dick to him? As I earlier stated I can see this going anyway, so please let me know what ya'll think! Till next time, my Duckies!**


	13. Brothers

**First off, let me apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I have two art foundation classes that require me to do art almost every single night and I also have been taking so much notes for art history. Like literally taking notes on 60 pages of textbook every other night before class. And to top it all off, I've been having tons of roommate problems:**

 **1\. One of them ate my food, completely ruined my new pan, and stole all my spoons. MY SPOONS!**

 **2\. They are over 21, and I am not. They drink so much. It's unhealthy.**

 **3\. They come home every night at 2am screaming and yelling and invite their drunk friends to stay the night(I'm okay with that because they don't have to drive drunk then, but the noise...)**

 **4\. The other day they smoked pot in the living room, blasted game of thrones, and brought a fucking dog into the apartment. (This was on Sunday and interrupted my studying and documentary watching. 9/11 is a day to pay respects and they were beyond disrespectful.)**

 **To clarify, I live in a apartment where the policy is against illegal drugs and has a no pet policy. While I don't care if someone smokes weed or not, I do mind if it's near me because I have bad asthma and that makes it flare up. Also, I am allergic to dogs and they KNEW THIS. Anyways, I am moving out into a sister apartment with no charge due to my circumstances. I feel sorry for my third roommate who still has to deal with their shit after I'm gone. TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Jason was startled awake by a ear piercing shriek. He shot up in bed, fully expecting a SWAT team to come swooping in to take him from this manor, but he looked around and everything was normal. No sirens, no gunfire, nothing but the wails of a young child. He sighed, rubbing his neck as he stood to take a shower. He grabbed his clothes for the day and set it on the toilet lid, quickly undressing. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and turned on the shower. Not bothering to wait for the water heater to kick in, he hopped into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind him. The water sprayed him like a hundred tiny icicles and he shivered.

It been about a week since he was brought here. Jason liked it here, nice people, good food, a roof over his head with a heater; but the thing he didn't like was the rules. It seemed as though Bruce had an endless list of them and Jason regretted not listening the first day whenever he got punished for breaking them. He suspected that these rules were the result of raising a teenaged toddler, but it could also be because Bruce is Batman. That fact still amazes him everyday. He just didn't expect for the Bat to be like...well like normal. He was basically a normal guy who was a father and CEO of a major company, nothing that screamed "I'm Batman!" to anyone but the people who knew him.

Now, Jason wasn't claiming he knew Bruce in the slightest, most of the man was a mystery to him and to be honest, Jason didn't even want to get to know him. But, living with him showed him the subtle nuances that Bruce displayed of a Batman-like personality. It's what kept Jason from thinking the whole identity thing was a dream. Well...that and the Batcave.

He realized he'd been standing there for a while, so he made quick work of washing himself and turned off the water. He dried off and put on his clothes, courtesy of the shopping trip they took yesterday. He couldn't believe that there were such expensive causal clothing. He didn't bother brushing his hair, preferring how it dried naturally. He crept towards the dining room, adverting his eyes from the scene taking place in the nursery. Hearing them was enough. He couldn't even look at that.

He ate solo downstairs, since Bruce and Dick seemed to get up at the crack of dawn. He scrolled through his new phone while nibbling on his toast, trying to get it set up how he liked it. He was having a hard time since it was his first cellphone ever and he had no real clue how to work such a device. He was just changing the background from the inappropriate one he picked earlier, when Bruce stalked into the room and plopped into an easy chair in the corner. He sighed loudly, and put his head in his hand, obviously distressed. Jason ignored him, oping to blare out the annoying ringtones he had to choose from. He could see Bruce on the edge of freaking out, and smiled to himself; for some reason he really liked pissing off Bruce, even though he knew he was running the risk of getting kick out of the house.

"Jason, could you please stop?" Jason ignored Bruce and turned the volume louder. Bruce struggled for a bit, before containing his anger, he had to be patient with Jason, he could tell the boy was just naturally rebellious and he could handle that.

"At least turn it down?" Bruce asked. Jason turned the other way so his snickering wouldn't be visible, but Bruce could still hear it.

"Jason!" Bruce barked out, " Stop that noise this instant!"

"Yeah, whatever you say 'Mom'." Jason practically pranced out of the room, leaving Bruce alone in the dining room. It irked him the way Jason behaved, it was like he expected to be tossed out on the street. Bruce believed that a little more attention and love would bring out the best in him. It also bothered him that Jason wasn't interacting with Dick in his little state at all. Bruce considered briefly bringing Dick out of his mindset when Jason first arrived here, but he didn't want to make Dick feel uncomfortable. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud wail that sounded like it came from across the hall. _Ugh, Dick is at it again._

Bruce had been jarred awake by those wails and it took him several minutes until he was awake enough to realize that he was the one who caused it. Last night, Bruce had taken Zika to be washed, he'd been meaning to do it for the last week because that thing was nasty, but he hadn't been able to separate Dick with it long enough to throw it into the wash. But, last night he came up with the brilliant idea to wash it while he was sleeping, although he fell asleep while it was in the drying cycle. This was his punishment for trying to promote healthiness in his baby boy. He groaned when he stumbled into Dick's room, half drunk on sleep. Dick just cried and cried for Zika, tears falling down those plump, pink cheeks. He just couldn't bear to see him in this much distress, so he went to get it from the dryer. _It isn't here? It isn't here!_ He ran all over the house for hours trying to find the goddamned stuffed elephant, but to no avail.

He went back to the living room, where he left his beautiful boy in the playpen, and scooped him up, bouncing him on his knee to get him to quiet down. Twenty minutes later, and Bruce is still frantically trying to get Dick to stop crying. Jason hides his head under his pillow to try and escape the constant wailing but to no avail. _UGH! Fine! I'll find the stupid thing so Dick will stop damaging my fucking eardrums!_ He stormed out of his room to the nursery. He picked up toy after toy, tossing it aside when he realized it wasn't the one. _Did Bruce say something about the dryer...?_ He bolted down the stairs, bumping into Alfred on the way down. "Sorry, Alfred!" He yelled as he rushed to the laundry room, he didn't hear the reply as he screeched to a halt in front of the dryer. He throws open the door and peers inside. _Definitely not here..._ He face palmed as he went to the washing machine next, to find the stuffed elephant amongst a bunch of towels and baby blankets. "Wow, Bruce. Nice detective skills..."

Presenting the stuffed elephant to the mindless brat was the easy part, now Jason needed to figure out how to get away from the slobbery kisses Dick was planting all over his face.

"Uck, Dick! Please stop!" Dick just giggled and kissed him more. Despite himself, Jason felt a bit of pride swelling in his chest. He hadn't felt something like this before...this was a totally new experience. He was an only child growing up, so he never had someone...adore him so much. Jason was disgusted that he liked the affection of someone like Dick, he was independent and didn't need others to make him feel important. But, still... Jason cracked a small smile.

* * *

Jason groaned, looking out the window. He _knew_ he was going to regret the act of kindness he displayed earlier. Now he was stuck in this van, on his way to have a "delightful" picnic on the beach. Fuck this. As he was contemplating jumping out of the car to get away from the situation, Bruce was having a conversation with someone named Barbra, who was apparently meeting us at the beach. What a shame, his plans for the afternoon, which included shamelessly wallowing in self pity and causing minor chaos in the house, was completely ruined as a result of this outing. What a crappy day this was turning out to be.

Bruce parked the car on a random street and announced to the two boys in the backseat that they arrived. Jason jumped out of the car and looked around. Where the fuck were they? They were on some random street on the outskirts of the city and Jason turned in all directions, not able to find a beach anywhere. "Bruce, there isn't a beach anywhere around here. What in the fucking hell are we doing here?!"

Bruce turned around from unpacking the truck to reveal a stern look. "Jason, this is your only warning for today. Watch your mouth. Now help your brother out of his carseat." Jason rolled his eyes and mumbled how he isn't my brother, but went to help him anyways. Dick was positively bouncing in is seat, his unusually small hands fumbling with the carseat latch. "Dick, you aren't allowed to unbuckle yourself." Jason softly scolded as he moved Dick's hands out of the way and unbuckled the kid. Dick giggled bubbly and held his hands up to Jason, who looked confused back at him. "Uppy, Buba! Uppy!" _Buba? Who's that?_ Jason looked around, wondering if Dick saw someone he recognized. He was even more confused when he saw nobody around... _oh._ Jason tentatively approached Dick and hoisted him up, slightly stumbling. The kid was heavy, but nothing compared to a tire. He settled him onto the left side of his hip and walked back to the truck.

Bruce looked at his boys adoringly, noticing how fast Jason was adjusting to his life he, albeit his little personality quirks, but they were nothing Bruce couldn't handle. He unpacked the last of their stuff and reached for Dick, setting him into the stroller. He locked the car up as they walked off to the beach, Dick bounced more and more excitedly as they approached the beach, Jason in tow slightly pouting about the fact that they had to walk all the way to the beach. They arrived and they all smelt hotdogs grilling on the bbq near the entrance intermingling with the salty smell of the waves crashing on the sand. Bruce and Dick made their way towards a waving Barbra, laughing at Jason's growling stomach. Jason grumbled under his breath as he made his way towards the blanket set on the sand, under the shade of a giant umbrella. Jason watched as Dick skipped off towards her, giggling loudly. He spotted a bunch of seagulls eating a sandwich and threw a rock he found nearby at them, smirking at their panicked squaks as they flew away quickly. Unfortunately for him, Bruce saw what the younger boy was up to. Jason groaned loudly as a slightly irked Bruce hauled him towards the blanket, ruing the day he decided to steal Batman's wheels.

He sat on the blanket, thankful to at least be out of the blazing hot heat that was reflecting off of the sand. Now, under the shade of the umbrella, he was able to appreciate the ocean breeze lightly tousling his soft, black hair. After getting a quick reintroduction to Barbra, who is dubbed Babs by Dick, they eat sandwiches. Jason is surprised to find that Alfred hadn't already made them, they were all just ingredients waiting to be assembled. The prospect of making his own food again excited him greatly and he quickly grabbed a couple slices of bread and some mayo. Bruce chuckled at his enthusiastic sandwich making, but Jason was way too focused on perfecting his ham and turkey double decker. His tongue slightly stuck out as his paced the top piece of bread on. He beamed, happy with his creation and bit into the sandwich, letting out a string of unintelligible content murmurs. Next to him, Dick was concentrating hard on getting some of the PB&J into his mouth. Babs and Bruce watch the two kids be endearing while they ate their own sandwiches.

When they were done, Dick begged to go swimming, so Bruce led him over to the changing room. "You remember the rules at the beach, right?" Bruce reminded, pulling up a Little Swimmer onto Dick's skinny form. "Yes, Dadi. No swimmin' 'out you, no takin' off diapee, and hold Dadi's hand!" Dick beamed up at Bruce, confident at his recall of the rules. "You forgot one little rule, my Dickie." Bruce grinned. "What, Dadi?" Dick panicked slightly. "Have fun!" Bruce emphasized this by picking his little up and blowing a raspberry onto his tummy. They walked out of the changing room, Bruce and Dick now donning their swimwear. Barbra also walked out of the woman's changing room, dress in a black one-piece. They ran over to the water next to the blanket and the two adult proceed to play with Dick, splashing him and helping him ride the waves. Jason watched, feeling a bit like an outsider, but there was no way in hell he was going to frolic in the water like a pansy. He was a tough guy, he didn't play in the water. He put on his sunglasses and laid on the blanket, trying to not pout.

Bruce saw Jason still on the blanket and Barbra kinda gesture from him to go over there and see why. Bruce sighed and handed Dick over to Barbra, who went back to teaching him how to float on the waves. "Hey, bud. Whatcha doing sitting on the shore? Why not go get into your suit and join us?" Jason just gave Bruce major stinkeye, safe behind his mirrored sunglasses, "My name isn't 'Bud'. And there is no way I am joining you guys." He turned his head, trying to signal that the conversation was now over, but Bruce didn't get the hint. "Seriously, Jason. Join us, we went to the beach for you. I know you haven't been since you were very little and I know that you wanted to come back here. I see your drawings." Jason whipped his head around to face Bruce, his glasses falling off in the process, allowing Bruce to see the bewildered look on his face. "You what?" Jason whispered hoarsely. _He went through my stuff. He found my sketchbook. Why would he?_

Jason grabbed the swimwear out of Bruce's hand and sprinted towards the changing room to avoid seriously hurting the man. He knew that Bruce lacked boundaries, but he thought that his stuff would be safe from Bruce's prying eyes. It wasn't the fact that he's seen the sketchbook, it was the fact that his privacy was invaded by someone he barely knew. He was fucking insane for believing he was safe for a second. He felt himself slip back into his familiar spot behind his mental wall; it was him against the world again. He honestly thought these people cared for him? How foolish and naïve. He realized it was all a cheap facade, and he had to protect himself. He changed and headed back out, lest he have Bruce "worry" about his whereabouts.

When he came out to where the small family was hanging out, he make it a point to ignore the hell out of Bruce. He opted instead to hang out with the only person who seemed incapable of stabbing him in the back, Dick. He ended up having tons of fun with him; they played tag on the beach, build a sandcastle village and stomped it to dust, collected seashells and had a nap on the blanket. Bruce and Barbra sat, watching over them as the sun lowered in the sky.

Bruce rubbed at his temples, slightly stressed. Jason retreated into himself, despite all the progress they had been making. The only person he was responding to now, was the only person he wouldn't talk to at first. Besides the fact that he was ignoring Bruce, Jason had taken to Dick like the older brother that Bruce hoped he'd be. He just hoped it stuck, even after this...situation. It was too cute seeing them running along the beach, giggling and enjoying themselves. Now, watching them slightly stir in their sleep was even more precious. They were curled up right next to each other, Dick curled up in a fetal position while Jason was spread out, a arm curled protectively around Dick's waist. He and Babs looked at each other as the sun set on one of the best days they had in a month.

Deciding that was enough time at the beach, Barbra scooped up Dick and Bruce picked up Jason carefully, as to not startle the young boy awake and they carried them to the car, buckling them into their seats. Bruce drove Barbra to her car, because it was quite dark by then and having her walk to her car alone scared Bruce. Bruce whispered 'thank you' to Barbra as she slid out of the car. And they drove home.

* * *

Jason woke up in his bed, the early morning light streaming into his room from cracks in his blinds. He woke up slowly, recalling yesterday's events. He decided to still be mad at Bruce. He disrespected his space, he couldn't get that fact out of his head. He washed his face and padded over to his bedroom door, peering out into the empty hallway. The grandfather clock directly across his door read 5:30. Jeez, he was up pretty early. He yawned slightly and made his way toward's the nursery door. He opened it and stepped inside, quietly closing it behind him. He stepped around countless toys and made his way to Dick's crib, standing on his tippy toes to peer over the tall edges. Dick was on his back, stretched across the entire crib, one arm curled around Zika, the other hand in a loose fist beside his head. A pacifier was bobbing in his mouth; he looked like a sleeping angel in his white nightie and frilly socks. Completely innocent and vulnerable. Jason realized that Dick was completely at the mercy of Bruce. He wondered if Bruce had made Dick this way on purpose to manipulate him. Either way, he need to be protected, Bruce wasn't to be trusted, especially with someone as precious as Dick. Jason bent his head slightly, promising to look after Dick like the big brother he never had. He reached through the bars, wrapping his pinkie finger around Dick's. _Brothers forever, I promise. I will not let him hurt you again._

* * *

 **So, here we are. Brothers forever huh? I am sorry if this didn't go the way ya'll wanted, but, I've said this before, when it comes to Jason, he writes himself. I really have zero control over what happens when he's concerned. I guess I just let him write himself however he wants, huh? Heh heh. Sorry if the chapter wasn't to your liking I truly am, but Jason isn't necessarily a _trusting_ character in the first place. I steered him into having a brother like role in Dick's life though! It was pretty hard but I did it! Anyways, please drop me a pm or review if you want the storyline to go in a certain way, I really have no storyline at this point... OH AND IM LOOKING FOR A BETA IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED! Till next time, my duckies!**


	14. Potty Training

**Since there is such a demand for it (literally 4 reviews asked for it, although I think it's the same person), I have decided to make a little side chapter from the one I am working on. Enjoy the fluff.**

Jason rubbed his temples in a feeble attempt to rid himself of the oncoming headache. The house around him was a complete mess and he had yet to even try to clean it. The house would just become a mess again, so why bother? Dick was laying in front of him, passed out in a puddle of his own pee. Jason was completely at a loss for what to do...the situation got out of control so quickly.

 _"Now Jason, emergency numbers are on the fridge and I expect you to call Clark every other night for a status report." Jason nodded as he and Bruce walked over to Bruce's suitcases, which were in the front foyer. He was a bit bored, due to the fact that this was the third time that they had this discussion just in this one day. "Alfred has to take his medicine every four hours, he should be up and about about a day before I'm suppose to be back, but until then you are the man of the house. I'm trusting you to do this because I know you can be responsible. That's why Clark and the others aren't 'babysitting' the both of you. You're old enough to know what to do. I'll be back next Tuesday, goodbye Jason." Bruce turned to Dick who crawled up lightening fast at the sound of his Daddy saying goodbye._

 _"Don't go Dadi?" Dick lower lip trembled with the threat of oncoming tears, which Bruce largely ignored due to the importance of this meeting in Hong Kong. "No, Dickie. Daddy has to go now. I love you, sweetheart. Bye-bye." With a ruffle to Dick's overgrown black hair, Bruce grabbed his suitcase and walked out the door, a bewildered Jason and Dick looking after him. Jason was shocked to learn that Bruce trusted him so much as to watch the kid and grandpa while he was gone without setting the place on fire. He closed the door behind him and Dick immediately burst into tears. 'Oh fuck no', Jason thought frantically. He never had siblings of his own, so he had no idea how to calm one down._

 _He turned on the tv and did the unthinkable. He went over to Dick, "Look, Dick. I know that Bruce is gone and you're sad, but I seriously don't know how to deal with you like this. I know he brainwashed you...I know that the big you is in their somewhere. Some sixteen year old is begging to be let out, so please, for my sake. Grow the fuck up." With that Jason picked himself up off the floor and plopped down onto the couch. Dick's eyes were practically bugging out of their sockets. He hadn't heard someone talk to him like an adult for about a year now. It was sobering and brought him a bit out of the mindset. He seriously looked up to Jason as a big brother and if Jason wanted him to be a big boy, then he was gonna be the most grown up person ever._

 _He stood up and wobbled over to the couch, slightly surprised with his lack of motor skills. Jason looked over to Dick puzzled. What was he trying to do? Dick looked over at Jason, "I'm a big boy, Buba!" He beamed. "Well, if you want to be a 'big boy', you have to lose the pacifier and diaper." Dick looked sown and frantically spit the pacifier out, blushing. He wasn't confident in his ability to 'hold it' though, so he left the diaper on. "I need to be potty-trained then." Dick looked sheepishly at Jason, who was absorbed in Pawn Kings again. "Fine, fine." He turned off the tv in order to give Dick his undivided attention. 'Lets do this,' he thought. 'Maybe if I get him to act more like a grown up, he and I could make an escape while Bruce is gone. That'll show the jerk to brainwash Dick."_

 _He walked Dick over to a bright red potty in the office, where it was stored. Dick used it in his early months, when he like to be around potty-training age a lot. Lately, it's been completely abandoned. Jason helped Dick removed his stretchy elastic waistband cargo shorts and removed his diaper. He lower Dick onto the potty and handed him a cardboard picture book, while he went to the computer and looked up various websites. They stayed like that until Dick jumped slightly at a tinkling noise. He looked down, shocked to see that it was him. He was doing it; he was peeing in the potty! Jason ran over quickly and gave Dick a high-five._

 _This went on for a couple of days, Jason and Dick spending a majority of their time in the office; in between that they ate, gave Alfred his meds and slept. It was great and under control until chaos ensued. Jason woke up to Dick in his bed and his lower half completely soaked in pee. "OH NO!" Jason groaned, recalling last night, when they had been so tired that they fell asleep before putting Dick in his night time diaper. He got up and picked up Dick, walking over to the nursery. He changed him into a new nightie and a diaper and put him into his crib. He left to check on Alfred really quickly._

 _"Why, Master Jason. I thought you forgotten abo-" Alfred looked at him and quietly said, "Jason, are you having bedwetting problems?" 'Oh crap,' Jason looked down, he'd forgotten to change himself. He blushed a bright crimson and shook his head furiously. Alfred chuckled slightly, obviously not believing him but keeping that to himself. Jason took the chance to drop the subject and went about preparing Alfred's medicine and getting away from the situation. When he walked out into the hallway, he breathed a sigh of relief, he thought for sure that Alfred would press on the issue further, causing him to have to reveal his plan in potty-training Dick. He hadn't slept much last night though, he woke up multiple times to use the restroom, just cause he drunk a caffeinated soda before he fell asleep. He went to his bed and fell back into it, jumping slightly at the feeling of the cold wet sheets. Shit, he forgot to change them._

 _He got up and stripped himself down, changing into new pajamas. He grabbed all the dirty sheets and the mattress protector and went downstairs to throw them into the wash._ _He grabbed new sheets while he was down there and went back up, putting the new sheets onto the bed. He flopped onto the bed and yawned, looking at the time. It was 6:00am, the time when he was normally woken up for training. The good thing was that he could sleep in since Bruce wasn't around. He fell into a deep sleep._

He woke up to find the scene of Dick passed out and the house a disaster. He stood there panicking and ran over to the closet which he hid in when he felt overwhelmed. He sat among the smelly shoes and impossibly tall coats and tried to get his bearings. _Bruce is gonna kill me._ He then heard a loud noise and Dick talking to somebody. _Oh god! Who broke in to our house?_ He stumbled over the shoes and out of the coat closet. He ran out into the foyer, shouting "Dick? Dick?!" He made a beeline for the living room and ran smack right into a tall figure. He instantly shrinked back to protect himself from the hugely muscular intruder. "Woah, woah there. Hey, Bud." He was picked up off the ground by the man, looking up to see that it was Clark! "W-what are you doing here?" Jason's eyes widened a bit, ready to fight just in case this man was apart of Bruce's plot to brainwash the two of them.

"Well, somebody forgot to call me, so I decided to just check up on you guys. So I fly here every night to see how you're doing." Clark smiled slightly at Jason's bitter reaction to being 'babysat' which he knew he fought adamantly against with Bruce. Jason was mostly just disappointed that he didn't actually have an opportunity to run away the entire time. _Damn it, Bruce has eyes everywhere. He knows everything!_ "Where is Dick?" Jason looked around, trying to find his brother. "He's in fresh pajamas all snug in bed. Let's get you upstairs and do the same for you, hmm?" He put him down and they walked to the stairs, but Jason refused to be moved, therefore it was more like him being dragged to the steps by his forearm. "Jason," Clark said in a warning tone, "if you don't come with me nicely, I'll have to treat you like I did your brother, you don't want that right?" Jason shook his head roughly, _he doesn't understand!_ "But wait! I have to clean! I have to clean before Bruce gets back, nononono!" Clark gave Jason a pointed look before slinging him over his shoulder and started up the steps, Jason kicking and screaming.

Clark just hummed to himself and held Jason tighter, so he wouldn't fall. He walked into the room and before Jason could say another word, he had him dressed in pajamas. "But, you don't fucking understand, dumbass! He'll kill me!" Jason was sure that if he failed whatever 'test' Bruce was putting him through, he would not only ground him to death, but also take away the title of Robin. That would be extremely embarrassing and he didn't know if Bruce would even let him stick around if he wasn't Robin. Clark wrapped Jason's struggling body in a blanket burrito style and tucked him under a sheet tucked under the mattress. "Sweet dreams."

Clark usually had an abundant amount of patience, especially when it came to the Wayne boys, but Clark didn't have time to be patient this time. Bruce would be back early tomorrow morning and he wanted to take care of some things before he came. He made quick work of cleaning, but he made sure it wasn't too clean, Bruce would likely be expecting some messiness and Clark didn't want the kid to be in trouble. Even though Jason was clearly not able to take care of everything the entire week, he certainly enjoyed watching the heartwarming moments: like when Jason almost successfully pottytrained Dick, or when Jason was being super sweet to Alfred while giving him medicine, or, his personal favorite, when the two fell asleep against each other in the middle of a game of Super Mario Bros. Clark sighed at the memories.

He knew how much Jason needed this little bit of time off; the way Bruce trains his wards, Clark will never understand why. Surely, there must be a less stressful way? Clark shrugged and went up to Alfred's window, trying to check up on him. Bruce's call to him that Alfred had bronchitis was terrible. Clark had immediately rushed over to help, but Bruce was adament at letting Jason handle everything while he was out. He let Clark be on call to ease both of their minds, and he dutifully reports back every other night to let him know how it's going, though Clark doesn't know why. Bruce probably has cameras installed anyways.

He landed outside Alfred's window and peeked in. He was fast asleep and by the looks of his last visit, doing alot better. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a black shadow land next to him. "Bruce." He calmly stated turning towards him. "Well I see you've been busy. How are the kids?" Clark turned back towards the window, "They're doing great, a bit messy, but really good kids. Say, Bruce?" "Hmm?" "Aren't you supposed to be on some sort of business meeting?" "Hmm? Oh that? That was fake." Clark nearly jumped out of his skin. "It was all fake?" He whisper tersely, a bit miffed that he had been devoting time away from Metropolis for this. "Yes, and I would have left you out of it, but I didn't want the entire Justice League on my ass if one of you found out that I was 'abandoning' my kids for an entire week." The two shivered at the thought of Wonder Woman if she found out.

"But, overall my test was a success. Jason didn't run away, Alfred got better and Dick got over the abandonment issues he's developed. Not to mention the bond that grew between the brothers in my absence." Bruce smirked at the dumbfounded look on Clarks face. _Bruce has the strangest techniques I've ever been witness to._ With a somewhat forced goodbye between the two, Clark flew away and Bruce went inside the manor.

Bruce crept along the hallways quietly. He peeked into the nursery and could see Dick's sleeping form in his crib. He crept over to Jason's room and leaned against the doorframe and admired his sleeping ward. He smiled slightly when he thought about how this kid was on the streets not even two months ago. How quickly life turns around...Bruce sighed happily. Even though he didn't care about most things, his sons were the most important thing in his life. It was one hell of a week without them and he was just really glad to be home with his boys. He crept over to Jason and brushed a kiss against his forehead in a rare display of affection. "Goodnight, Jason. I hope you're happy here."

 **This chapter had a way better ending, but FanFiction decided to kick me off in the middle of it so therefore here is this ending. I swear writing on this site is so frustrating sometimes. Also it was a lot longer than this, but I think it's a better thing that it turned out better than it was originally. Laters, my Duckies!**


	15. Christmas Eve

**Aloha! I am back from a very long vacation from this story. I just got back together with my ex and we have been redeveloping each others roles in our lives. So there was that and christmas and then i went to hawaii, and was sick for most of the trip. :( I'm just glad to be back and writing this for you guys! Thank you Nightshadowgirl for reminding me to come back to this story, I appreciate it. This one is for you!**

Jason was startled by a slight knock on the closet door. He got up from his nest of blankets and his sketchbook, going to answer the door. He peeked his head out slightly, "Hello?"

"Hello Master Jason, I am here just to inform you that dinner will be in five minutes. Don't be late." Alfred stated and turned to go back to the kitchen. Jason creaked the door open as he turned off the closet light. _That was enough drawing for today anyways_ , he thought as he stretched, his back loudly popping in complaint. He made his way over to the table to wait on dinner, surprised that he was the first to the table. He shocked yet again when he saw the display in front of him. The table looked like it was straight out of a movie. He slowly approached, taking in the tall candles with golden stands, the pretty red flower arrangements, the white table cloth that had a white embroidery on it. As he sat down looking at this in awe, he didn't even notice the other two had enter the room until the highchair snapped into place with aloud click. He came out of his stupor and looked at the other two, dressed up a bit. He heard a sharp knocking at the door and Bruce got up to answer it. He went out of the room and Jason turned to Dick. "Nice bowtie kid." He gave Dick a thumbs up and Dick giggled in response and mimicked the action. Bruce came into the room trailed by three new people, it was only now that Jason noticed the three extra place settings on the table.

In came Barbra, behind her came the commissioner, Jason knew him from news articles and Barbra showing him some photos. Behind him was a lady he had never seen before. She was wearing a sensible purple turtleneck and black dress pants, her silver hair was tied back tightly into a low bun on the nape of her neck; she looked like a typical grandmother. Dick's face lit up, _he knew this mysterious woman!_ "Mah-maw!" _Mah-maw? What the hell was a Mah-maw?_ Dick gurgled and reached up for the lady, whose wrinkled face crinkled into a kind smile, framing her bright blue eyes. "Why hello there, Dickie! Happy to see your Mah-maw? Hmm?" She tenderly pet his head and picked him out of the highchair. She turned to face the table, "Oh, and who's this Bruce? You never told me you had took in another son!" She chuckled and playfully swatted the back of Bruce's head, who was now sitting in the chair next to the highchair. Jason sunk back into his chair, embarrassed by both being called Bruce's son, _which he was not_ , and from all the attention he was receiving. "Oh yes, Leslie, this is Jason. Jason, this is doctor Leslie Thompkins..." "But you can call me Mah-maw or grandma, child." Bruce smiled at the interruption. He knew he could count on Leslie to be warm and inviting to Jason. In her eyes, Jason was already family and should be treated as such.

"Dinner is now ready." Alfred stated as he brought in tray after tray of delicious food. "Oh good! I'm starved." Barbra exclaimed and her father grunted in agreement. Once he was done setting up the table, he started to walk away to clean. "Oh no you don't!" Leslie grabbed him by the shoulder. "Yes ma'am? Do you need something?" Inquired the confused Alfred. "You should be eating with the family tonight Alfred." "Oh no, ma'am. I am much more comfortable eating alone and there are dishes to be done..." "Nonsense! Nobody should eat alone on Christmas eve. Especially somebody whose part of the family, right Jason?" Leslie looked back at him. _Does she really expect me to have an opinion on this?_ The more he looked into her kind eyes, the more he felt inclined to just agree with her to rid himself from the uncomfortable eye contact. "Yah, totally." He turned slightly away from her, dinging the edge of his plate with his fork. And with that Alfred was served a plate and they ate.

Jason thought he was going to pass out. He had eaten so much that he had a bulging stomach. He turned over on the small couch he was laying across to look back at the christmas movie that was on the screen. The grinch was the color of puke and the more he thought about puke, the more he was _going to_ puke. He glanced back at the rest of the family and was alarmed to see Bruce looking right back at him, his normally unreadable features in a concerned expression. He quickly looked back at the program, disturbed that Bruce was looking at him as though he was helpless. He could handle himself. He curled in on himself, swallowing down the bile working its way up his throat. A new wave of nausea hit him, and he suddenly found himself puking all over himself and the couch, Bruce's hand gently running up his back. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life, the thought of him puking on himself in front of his new family was enough to bring burning tears of shame to his eyes.

Bruce quickly picked up Jason at the first sign of tears. His paternal instincts took over and he held Jason close, shushing him lightly as he went up the stairs. They entered the bathroom the boys shared and Bruce plopped a slightly calmer Jason on the toilet lid. He started the tub and out of habit, added some sweet smelling bubbles to the mix. He turned to fetch a towel and clean clothes, ignoring Jason's blank stare as he did so. Fortunately, he had bought the boys matching pajamas for tonight and left them in the linen closet, although they were a little younger looking than Jason's tastes. He set them and a new set of boxer briefs on the counter and stopped the water, feeling it for temperature. He looked back at Jason, his expression unreadable. "Would you like me to leave now?" Jason shook his head and a terrified look crossed his face. Bruce backtracked quickly, "I can stay if you want Jason, I was just making sure you.." "No, it's okay. I can do it myself. I don't need you." Jason finally removing his eyes from the tiny crack on the bathroom floor to look up at Bruce, who stood still for a few moments analyzing Jason's facial expression. He turned and left him to his own devices, closing the door slowly behind him.

Jason sighed, relived that Bruce's watchful eye was no longer on him. He was slightly weirded out and upset over how Bruce was treating him as of late, as if he was as helpless as Dick. _I won't be as easy to brainwash as his 'little baby'. I swear it._ He stripped quickly and lowered himself gently into the water, humming softly as the warm water washed over him and the bubbles floated around him. He hadn't had a bath since his mother died. He laughed slightly as he took some bubbles and made a beard, making various faces at himself in his younger brothers play mirror. He rolled his eyes as he reached for Dick's baby shampoo, he forgot to ask Alfred to get him more shower stuff again. _Great. Now I'm going to smell like Dick too._ His mood taking a serious 180, he distracted himself by washing up, ignoring the basket of infantile bath toys not two feet away, ignoring the want he felt to dump them into the bath and... he shook his head, not even allowing himself to finish that though. Finishing up quickly, he stood and drained the bath, grabbing the towel Bruce left on the counter. _Seriously Bruce?_ He saw that it was car themed, little race cars filling up most of the space on the towel.

He sighed as he dried off, shaking his head. Was he right? Was Bruce really trying to make him younger? He could let go a lot of things, but this seemed directly themed towards his individual interests. He finished drying his hair and slipped on the stupid oversized onesie. It was snowflake themed and Jason couldn't help but tear up over how ridiculous he looked. He left the bathroom and padded back downstairs to the living room, where Dick was in his playpen chewing his toes and the adults were talking quietly amongst themselves. Jason sat down on the soft rug, grabbing the remote and flipping through various cartoon channels, stopping on some spongebob christmas special. Bruce looked up from the conversation, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his boy, all fresh and clean. He gave Jason a half smile before interjecting his thoughts on why mulled wine existed. He really didn't give a damn about the subject, the truth was nobody did. When they hear Jason's little covered feet padding lightly down the steps, they quickly changed their topic of conversation. They were originally talking about Jason and how to best integrate him into the family. Barbra and Leslie thought it was best to age Jason down, even a little bit, as a rebellious teenager was hard to be apart of a family they were born into, nonetheless unofficially adopted into. Bruce thought this idea would send Jason into a spiral, he was against it. He had Dickie to think about and Jason had his duties as Robin and it would be impossible for Bruce to leave behind two of his little baby sons to go protect Gotham. As much good he thought it would do for Jason, he remembered that he had to think about all of Gotham, not just him and his family's needs. So as they were arguing about that, Barbra once even raising her voice, Commissioner Gordon excused himself to go get a- okay, maybe several- drink.

He rubbed his head in confusion. It wasn't like this last year. They weren't all a family, were they? He thought back to last year's christmas eve dinner. Bruce was standoffish, Dick was a usually cheerful teenager, Barbra was uninterested in anything that anyone had to say and thought they were all rich snobs. Heck, last year he had to drag her out of the house to get her to come, his reasoning being that Bruce Wayne had donated enough funds for the entire police force to get completely new weapons and uniforms upgrade. But...this year is different. Barbra seems like she's fully invested in the Wayne family now, closer to them than any family she has ever known. Bruce is warm and inviting and is a father figure to his boys. Dick is...now a cheery toddler, which in Gordon's opinion is slightly strange- okay, very strange- but suits Dick very well. And he has to admit, he is very cute and very charming this way. And now, they are all discussing how to best handle the newest Wanye addition, Jason, who could definitely use some discipline. He was outspoken, rude and haughty, but the way he carried himself was unconfident and almost shy. It was like he was covering up his true personality with a bratty rebellious teenager trope. He wouldn't know where to start with the young man, but he knew certainly not the direction Barbra was arguing for. But fortunately for Bruce and Barbra, he wasn't able to hear their arguing over what's best for Gotham verses whats best for Jason.

Jason turned and looked up at Bruce with big green eye with what looked like almost an innocent look before it turned back into the grumpy nose scrunch that he usually wore around him. Bruce sighed as he thought over what Barbra said again, _maybe it would be in Jason's best interests to age him down. Not as little as Dick, but significantly younger than his is now._ He shook his head at the thought, but the innocent look Jason had given him and the way he looked when he padded down the stairs in footie pajamas kept coming back to haunt Bruce. He was just too cute and he wanted him to think of him as his daddy. He sighed sadly before standing up and clapping his hands together, starling everybody in the room. "Alright boys! Time to go out on a drive around the neighborhood to see the christmas lights and then we'll come back and read a story. How does that sound?" Jason glowered in his spot while Dickie practically jumped for joy. Bruce went and picked him up, carrying him over to Jason which he held out a hand to. Jason completely ignored it and stood up himself, purposely not making eye contact with anyone. Everyone went to the only SUV in the garage, Jason stomping behind them. Bruce chuckled at the pouty boy, looking on the verge of a tantrum. Barbra kinda wiggled her eyebrows in communication, like _see? didn't I tell you?_ as she slipped into her seat. He tried to help Jason into the car since the step up was a little too big for him but Jason yelled at him "I can do it myself!" before practically throwing himself into the car. Bruce shrugged and buckled in Dickie, who looked concerned with Jason. Then they set off into the night, christmas music softly playing as christmas lights lit up either side of the road. Jason's brain, which had been overworked with overthinking at that point, had declared exhaustion and Jason promptly passed out against the window of the car, snoring lightly.

When they arrived back home, Bruce took the excited bubbly boy out of his carseat and into his arms and witnessed an adorable sight. Jason, slightly drooling, asleep against the side of the car. He took Dick and handed him to Barbra. He reached for Jason and picked up the boy, and went into the house with him, petting his hair softly. As he carried him up the stairs and into his room, he couldn't help picturing a car themed room, complete with a little race car bed, completely messy with toys and picture books and race cars. He shook his head again and set Jason down in his bed, sighing sadly. He turned to leave and impulsively backtracked, kissing the top of Jason's head. He walked out of the room and whispered, "I love you, baby boy." He closed the door softly.

 **Alright guys, part two will be here soon and Bruce has internal conflict and Jason is very rebellious towards Bruce and super suspicious, rightfully so. Anyways, tell me if ya'll have any ideas, I'm not sure what direction I'll take, most likely Jason will be left alone and Bruce will just have thoughts like these but I'm open to aging him down. Love you, till next time my Duckies!**


	16. Christmas

**Hey ya'll. Sorry about kinda abandoning this story for a bit. But, I'm back so on with the show. ^^**

Jason woke up to a finger poking his cheek. He turned over and went back to his slightly strange dream that involved cats and lasers, actively ignoring the tiny pokes his cheek was receiving. "Buba. Hey, Buba!" He grumbled at the soft whispers of his nickname, peeking out at Dick with one slightly opened eye. "Yessss?" He whispered back wondering what time it was. "Time for wakies! Wakie up! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Jason rubbed his eyes at the oversized toddler who was now running around his room. "Okay, okay! I'm up!" He grumbled as he sat up slowly. _I wonder how he got out of his crib anyways..._ he looked up at the open door where Bruce was leaning against the frame, smiling at his boys. "Come on Jason," he softly spoke, "let's go downstairs together." Jason slid off the bed and put on his slippers, completing his navy blue ensemble. He and Dick made it over to Bruce, the oldest ruffling both boys hair slightly, Dick giggling and Jason grimacing. Dick held his hand out to Jason and he tentatively slip his hand into the awaiting hand as they made their way down the stairs, lit up with the christmas lights wrapped around the railing.

They walked into the living room and both Jason and Dick gasped in awe at the sight before them. The tree glowed and shone its light over the plentiful array of presents in front of the tree, all wrapped in shiny red, gold and silver wrapping paper and tied up with bows. The fireplace was slightly crackling and there on the mantle hung two large stockings stuffed with goodies and candy. The cookies and milk they set out the night before was all gobbled up and even the carrot had a bite taken out of it! It was definitely magical. With a slight shriek, Dickie flew over to the presents, completely forgetting he was holding Jason's hand and nearly ripping his arm off. Bruce chuckled good-naturedly and went to sit on the couch. Alfred came up from behind Jason, startling him slightly, to give Bruce a cup of black coffee. Jason just stood there, slightly at a loss of what to do. He felt like an outsider intruding on a family moment, he took a few steps back, intending on heading towards his closet, but a hand held onto his arm. He looked back, slightly irked, he fully expected to see Bruce's hand gripping him, but it was Alfred! His eyes slightly widen and Alfred looked at him strangely. "Jason, I know you don't consider yourself as part of our family...but _we_ do. We would greatly appreciate it if you'd humor us and be apart of our Christmas." Alfred's eyes glimmered, he knew that Jason needed to be reminded of his place in the family and that he was wanted.

Jason smiled slightly, feeling less of an outsider as he glanced back towards Dick and Alfred bustled away to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Dick tore into his presents with glee. He walked over to the couch were Bruce was sitting, but he got a light shove forward towards the presents. He slowly sat down on the floor next to Dickie and looked around him. There was a present address to him! The instant smile that broke across Jason's face was enough from Bruce to believe all the trouble of making him apart of the family was worth it. At the end of the morning, there were presents scattered across the living room and two very happy boys, one of which was trying to ride his new bike in the house. "Jason get off that and come over here. Stand next to your brother." Dick looked up from his new calico critters and had a questioning look on his face. "I have one more present for you guys." Bruce pulls out a small package from behind his back and shows it to the boys. "Okay, Dickie, you unwrap it and then Jason can open it." Dick slowly and carefully unwrapped it, much to the annoyance of Jason, whose already little patience was thinning. As soon as Dick was finished, he stuck a piece of wrapping paper in his mouth, not paying attention to Bruce who was beaming behind a camcorder. Jason gingerly took the box and opened it. There was confetti and two pieces of long, thin paper. Puzzled, he took one out to inspect it. He nearly squealed in excitement when he saw what was written neatly on the ticket. It was a ticket to Hawaii!

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" He ran to hug Bruce and Dick followed suit, not quite understanding what for. "You're very welcome, my sweet boys." He kissed them on the tops of their heads. "Now it's time to go get dressed. We have guests coming very soon." Jason and Dick slightly groaned as they went up the stairs, they wanted to play with their new stuff. "It's alright you two, there will be more playing as soon as your dressed! And wear those Christmas sweaters Mah-maw knitted you!" He called after them. Jason groaned loudly and Dick copied him, giggling. Jason followed the little one to the nursery and dressed the squirming boy in white leggings with little silver snowflakes and lacy white socks with black, patent leather shoes. "Alrighty Dickie, time for the sweater. Hold up your arms." Dick did what he was told and a red sweater was pulled over his head. It had two birds on it, one green and the other yellow. Jason walked away to go change into dark wash jeans, chestnut brown dress shoes, and a sweater that exactly matched Dick's. It was then that Dick looked up and smiled at a mysterious figure standing in the corner of the room. He giggled and waved just like Bruce taught him to do when he met someone new. The stranger waved back with a gloved hand and took a tentative step forward.

Jason knew something was wrong. He could feel it, it was just this bone chilling feeling you get when you know you're in danger. He whips around and is met by a masked man dressed in all black. His eyes widen as his training kicks in and he attempts to take the man out. He had dealt with much larger men out on the streets and he wasn't about to be taken out, not when he had just got a new ps4. Just as he does his final roundhouse kick, effectively knocking out the man, he heard an unnatural shriek come from Dickie's room. _Dick's in trouble. My little brother is in trouble!_ He sprinted, half dressed, down the hall into the nursery where he saw another masked man grabbing Dick. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER, YOU ASSHOLE!" He screamed as he plowed into the man, knocking him into the wall. Bruce came rushing in, and grabbing Dick from the man's now loose grip, handing him to Alfred who was standing in the doorway. He pushed Jason out of the way gently and gripped the man's shirt, lifting him high into the air, his feet dangling.

"WHO SENT YOU?" "Hey hey man, t-take it easy." "EASY?! YOU WANT ME TO TAKE IT EASY WHEN YOU JUST TRIED TO KIDNAP MY SONS?" He slammed the man's body into the wall and pulled back a fist. "Woah woah woah. Youse wanna know who sent us? Youse got it boss. The Joker send us, I swears it!" He holds up his hands, begging for mercy. Bruce grumbles and puts him down before knocking him out. He looked around for Jason, who was hiding wide eyed underneath the crib. Bruce sighed and bent down to Jason's face. "Hey buddy, I'm sorry I scared you." He tries to gently run his hand through Jason's hair but retracts when Jason flinches. _Oh no, all my progress._ "I know you're scared right now, but I'm going to need you to come out from underneath there, son." Jason face contorts at being called son. "Don't you ever call me your son, you are not my father," he hisses out, "and another thing." He crawls out from underneath the crib, asserting himself. "I am not Dick. I do not have to be spoken to as if I were two! I am 15 fucking years old and I demand to be treated as such!" Jason bolted out of the room, leaving behind a very shell-shocked Bruce and the wail of police sirens.

* * *

Jason wasn't in the best of moods. He felt sorry for himself, so he let himself be pouty. His mother had always said to feel whatever he felt and to not say sorry for it. So he was in his closet, putting the final touches on his newest drawing. It was a picture of Bruce getting run over by him in a monster truck. _Heh heh heh, that'll teach him for treating me like a baby._ The door suddenly opened and Jason, startled, slammed his sketchbook closed. He looked up and saw Barbra. _Oh, okay._ He didn't really mind her intruding into his space, she was like a sister to him, they got along so well. "Hey, kiddo." He slightly cringed at the pet name and looked away from her, eyes glistening. "Are you okay? Jason?" His head whipped around, tears pouring out of him. "Oh, honey..." She quickly wraps him up in a tight embrace, Jason quietly sobbing into her thick bomber jacket. She pet his head, whispering reassurances to him, when suddenly he spoke. "Why does he look at me like a child?" The voice was barely above a whisper, trembling slightly. Barbra shakes her head, not understanding. _Why would Bruce be treating him like that if they hadn't agreed to aging him down in the first place?_ "Sometimes, honey, it's hard for Bruce to see that you are different than Dick. You are both his boys, you have both been through so much...but you _are_ fundamentally different than Dick in so many ways. You know what? When I first met you, I thought the way you acted and carried yourself was a result of you living on the street and that you were going to bring more harm than good to this family. Then, I watched the way you play with Dick, it's almost as if you are another person entirely. I realized that you are an excellent big brother. I watched you train, you'll make an excellent Robin. I've watched you hold your own in a game of poker, you are smarter than any kid I've ever met. I know that you think Bruce looks at you and all he sees is an orphaned boy in desperate need of a home, but he doesn't. He sees himself, a lost kid without his parents, in need of direction and love. All he wants to do is provide that for you."

No it wasn't true, Jason couldn't believe it. There was no one who loved him for no reason. There was no such thing as unconditional love, there was definitely no such thing as that for him. There was always a motive, always something someone wanted from him; be it favors, money, knowledge, amongst other things. There was always something and Bruce was no different. Whats Bruce wanted from him was another mindless ward, easily bent to his suggestions and will. He was not going to be that, especially now that he had Dick to protect. Jason pushed past Barbra, she didn't know what she was talking about. Bruce was in the hallway right next to the door and at the sight of him, Jason growled loudly in distaste. Of course, it was all a set up to make him admit that he needed Bruce or trusted him so he could implement his plans further. He was furious, he couldn't believe he actually believed for a second... that he was apart of a family again. The door slammed behind him as the entire mansion shook with his rage. He went over to he bed and threw himself on it, not knowing what to do, who to trust. All he knew that he needed to leave this place and take Dick with him as well. He rolled off the bed and paced the floor. It wouldn't be easy, that's for sure, he need a lot of stuff for Dick's needs, but he was sure he could handle it. He was surviving on his own before Bruce picked him up. Heck, he was even thriving! He had a roof over his head, a flashlight and a warm sleeping bag. Sure it wasn't a mansion, but it was his. He looked out the window, snow plastering itself to all available surfaces. He shivered remembering the awful winters spent alone, cold and hungry. He didn't want that for Dick...as much as he didn't want him to be subjected to Bruce's brainwashing. It was then Jason decided to wait it out, and when spring came...he would escape.

 **Okay, so Jason is still distrusting of Bruce, I seriously doubt he will ever trust him and next we go to Hawaii! Thank you guys so much for your patience and I will try to update more often. T** **ill next time my Duckies!**


	17. Small Heart to Heart

**Hey, ya'll! Sorry it's been so long but I've been super busy lately applying to art school I've in California. I've been very stressed trying to fill all of the requirements. Thanks for your understanding!**

Jason hears a small knock on his door. He ignores it and rolls up further in his cocoon of blankets. "Buba?" He hears a tentative voice from behind the door. He sighs at this and his demeanor instantly softens. "Come in, Dick." The door slowly cracks open and standing in the doorway is the only person left that he can trust. He holds open his blanket nest and lets Dick crawl in. "You know, Bruce isn't that bad." It was almost whispered but Jason caught it. "What was that Dickie?" "Bruce isn't as bad as you think him to be. You know that I chose this for myself, right? He told you that?" Jason stared flabbergasted, he was not informed of this. "W-why would you want this?" Dick was silent for a bit, biting his lip and staring into space. "I suppose I just like it, but in a way it comes naturally to me, it's a part of me." Dick smooths out the younger boy's hair. Silence entered the room as Jason tried to process that.

"Here, I have something for you." Dick handed him a small notebook with the whimsical title, "Dick's Guide to Being Robin!", it had little doodles of robins and a small drawing of Dick giving a thumbs up in the corner. Jason couldn't help but burst out into laughter at the book, _this was so like Dick to do this._ He gives the slightly smaller boy a hug, "Thank you..." Dick's face lit up and he gave a small chuckle, "I know that Bruce can be a bit overbearing at times, but honestly don't give up on him just yet. He will always come through for you when you need him most." Dick's eyes sparkled with that last statement and Jason sighed. He'd consider it, but he was still on his guard. At least he knew that Bruce wasn't a brain-washing tyrant. "How about we go down to the Batcave to train? I can show you a few things that would've taken out those stupid henchmen ten times faster." At this Jason, rolled his eyes and grinned, giving Dick a once over. "With that soft body, Pillsbury dough boy? I think not, you haven't trained in three months." "Wanna bet I can do better than you?" Dick gave him a lopsided grin as he slid out of bed and offered his hand to Jason. He took it, grinning back, "Oh you're so on."

* * *

Bruce sipped on his tea as he went downstairs to check the Bat-computer one more time before he called it a night. He heard a small grunt and someone yell before hearing a thud behind the small wooden door that lead to the training room. He set down his tea and slowly opened the door to not alert whomever was in the room to his presence. He was absolutely floored when he saw Dick and Jason sparring, Jason already had a few bruises and Dick was practically untouched. "Come at me Jason, I know you wanna hit this." Dick struck a pin up girl pose and Jason growled and ran at Dick, plowing him into the wall. "Owww, that really hurt Jason, you meanie." Dick said as he shoved Jason off of him. He then proceeded to somersault around Jason, effectively dodging every one of his blows. Jason swept his leg around and knocked into Dick's hands mid-somersault, bring him down hard onto his back. Jason then took the opportunity to pin Dick to the ground. Bruce chuckled, while Dick may be an acrobat and hard to catch, Jason was way stronger than him. Jason managed to easily pin Dick down, Dick grinning the entire time. "Alright Jason, ya did it, you beat me." Jason lets go of Dick and rolls off of him quickly, smiling brightly. "Told you I could take you on."

Bruce, very pleased with the both of them, walked into the room, Alfred trailing behind with two juice boxes. "Time for a break, you two." The boys quickly go over to Alfred and guzzled down the juice, joking and laughing with each other, ignoring Bruce's calls to come back as they walked out of the room. They threw out their juice boxes and quickly went upstairs to try out the new PlayStation before Bruce could follow them. They put in Rainbow Siege 6 and promptly fought over who would be player one. "I should be player one since I'm the oldest." Dick grunted as he pulled on the controller, Jason wouldn't budge. "No way bro! Earlier today I was the older brother! You can't just change our dynamic like that and expect me to give you player one because of your age!" Dick looked sort of hurt after Jason's statement, he sighed heavily and gave the controller to Dick. _This is what older brothers have to do anyways,_ he thought, rolling his eyes. Soon heavily gunfire and the sound of the two boys yelling filled the room. "Dick get on my six! I'm going in!" "Okiedokie!" Dick cheerfully ran behind Jason, taking some fire and returning it, killing two enemy foes behind the two.

* * *

"Dick, stop embarrassing me!" Dick rounded off another cartwheel down the airport hallway and grinned happily at Jason. Jason huffed in response and picked up his backpack. "Dada say I could!" Dick called out as he did another cartwheel. "Well, 'Dada'," he put that part in very pronounced quotation marks, "isn't here right now. And who does that make in charge Dickie?" Dick's face scrunched up as he thought. "Hmmmmm, you Buba!" He giggled, proud of himself for deducing the mystery. "Correct, it's me. And what did I just ask you not to do?" "...to not embarrass you?" Jason smiled and ruffled Dick's soft dark hair. "Good boy." Jason pulled out a couple toy race cars and held them out to Dick. "Now, the red one or the blue one?" "BLUE!" Dick snatched it up and started driving it up Jason's arm, making little engine sounds with his mouth. Jason laughed and started driving the red one on Dick's leg.

"You guys are cute, you know that?" Barbra came around the corner with a dark blue suitcase, dressed in sweatpants and a loose grey t-shirt, her red hair tie in a messy knot on the top of her head. She pulled up to a stop right next to the boys and ruffled Dick's hair. "Your daddy will be here in a second and then it'll be time to board," She turned to Dick, "Are you ready to go to the big airplane?" Dickie stuffed the toy car in his mouth in response. Jason rolled his eyes and took the toy from him. "What did I say about stick things that aren't food in your mouth Dickie? There are so many germs here, it's gross." He slipped both the cars into the small Minnie Mouse backpack that Dick was carrying.

"Time to go boys." Dickies eyes lit up at the sound of his daddy's voice as he immediately toddled over to him. "Dadi!" He gurgled. "Richard? What did I tell you about being a big boy in the airport for me?" To those words Dick straightened out almost immediately. "You said I was supposed to be a big boy until we got to the hotel at Hawaii and to not cause a scene." He whined slightly, not wanting to be a big boy at the moment. He was scared of the airplane, it was his first time on one and he didn't know what to expect. He didn't like not know what to expect. He didn't like not having his safe little space to slip into. He rather hide his face in the crook of his daddy's arm and not have to face this alone. But, daddy asked his to be a big boy, so he'll be the biggest bravest boy of them all. He could be a grownup for daddy. Everyone else did it, it couldn't be too hard.

He found himself being buckled into his seat on the plane as he came out of his own head. He looked around and at his Buba and Daddy buckling into the seats next to him as Barbra buckled into hers the next row over. He felt more comfortable and plus he had the window seat, he could look out the window and know exactly what was happening. That thought alone made him feel a hundred times better. He settled in as the other passengers loaded on.

* * *

He froze as the world beneath him started getting farther and farther away. He didn't want to see anymore but curiosity took over as he kept looking and the plane kept ascending into the clouds. He didn't breath until the plane settled out and the seat belt sign turned off and his daddy unbuckled him. "Dickie?" He made a tiny whimper in response. He wasn't sure what triggered it, but memories kept flooding in of his parents on that night. _It must be the extreme heights...but then again, Bruce and I use to run patrols on top of the buildings._ He shook the feeling off as he was handed a DS lite, loaded with Mario Kart. "Here, Bruce wanted you to have it." He grateful took the opportunity to think of something else anything besides the terrible memories springing to his mind.

Several hours, two potty breaks and one near tantrum later, the stewardess came by with a blank for each passenger. When the lady left, Dick pouted. "I don't wanna go bed. I'm almost done with this battle!" He motioned to his DS, lit up with the ongoing poke-battle. Bruce sighed as Jason started snoring on the other side of him. "I don't want to hear it right now, Dick. Be a good boy or else you'll be punished when we get to Hawaii." Dick let out a huff. "Fineeee." He snapped the DS closed loudly and put it into his bag, curling up under the blanket Bruce spread over him. "Sweet dreams baby boy." Dic'ks eyelids fluttered as he drifted of to a Hawaiian dreamland.

 **Thank ya'll for your patience and sorry for the crap ending. I just really want to get this out of my documents and into the light because the beginning is super cute to me. Lov you all. Till next time, my duckies!**


	18. A Little Mishap

Jason sighed as he tied his brother's shoes and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Watching over his brother at high school was turning out to be a bit more difficult than he had hoped it would be. It's not like Dick had full on meltdowns at school; after all he still had a public presence to be aware about, he always went out in disguise whenever he was being little. It was just that the potential that he could get out of hand at any point was what was stressing out Jason. Ever since they had gotten back from the Hawaii vacation, Dick has adopted a bit of an attitude towards his family members. It showed that Dick was starting to get used to his new routine and the new people that stopped by, such as the Justice League and several of Bruce's trusted family friends, but it was starting to get out of hand in Jason's opinion. Well, at least he wasn't ever like that to Jason directly and it relieved him that they still had a genuine connection that Dick respected.

He stood up and offered his hand to the smaller young man sitting on the floor in front of him. Jason had recently gone through probably one of his last growth spurts and he was now taller than Dick. _Not to mention more muscular as well._ The training has been going well over several months and he's been on several missions, as well as a few very close brushes with death, but Bruce always came just in time to save him. He considered Bruce a respected and trusted mentor, but not anything close to a father figure. Dick grasped the proffered hand and leapt to his feet with a goofy grin.

"What's with that face, Dickie? We have to go, let's go." Jason rolled his eyes and lead Dick out the door to the red truck parked outside. Bruce tried to buy Jason a car, but he refused instead buying a rusty piece of junk with his own money saved from his part time job at the café. Unfortunately, he was a barista there, but he was hoping to eventually get promoted to manager by the end of the month. He threw their backpacks into the trunk and hopped into the driver's side, pausing for a moment to make sure Dick buckled up before speeding off towards the school.

Bruce took a long sip from his second cup of coffee. He had been stressed lately and hadn't been getting much sleep, so his usual one cup of black roast wasn't doing much to keep him awake. Several beeps start coming from the bat-computer and Bruce rubs his temples before clicking the alert open. A message popped up on the screen, it was a video message. Eyes furrowed in only slight concern, he clicked it open. He was greeted with a slightly balding man with vaguely frantic eyes. Bruce wasn't sure what he said in the first sentence, because it was garbled, but what he whispered next was chilling. _Dr. Darrk is back. He had failed a mission so he went rouge and now he is planning to kidnap Ra Al Ghul's daughter. By the time this gets to you, he may already have got her._ Bruce eyes widened as he heard the last part. He nearly jumped out of his chair and into his suit, racing to the bat-mobile and speeding off, in the opposite direction of his boys. His tires screeched on the pavement in loud complaint, as the monitor relayed all the information Bruce had found out about the League of Assassins. This has been an ongoing investigation for a while, he had finally hit a breakthrough to this stupid mystery that was bugging his for months now! Bruce radioed Barbra to meet him at the Wayne Enterprises building for a quick synopsis. His research had lead him to a remote warehouse on the upper west side of Founder's Island.

Screeching to a halt in front of the Wayne building, he runs to a shadowed part of the building, behind some shrubbery. He pressed his hand to the smooth glass surface and it lit up, recognizing his handprint. The secret door gave way to a type of conference room he usually used for big operations like this, in order to meet with the other members of the Justice league. Sitting in a black leather chair under a widescreen monitor was Barbra, unmasked but still in full gear. She nodded to him as he took the seat next to her. "Barbra, this time Dr. Darrk has taken Ra's daughter as a hostage. He's obviously not aligned with Ra Al Ghul anymore, and who knows what that man is capable without someone holding him back. I almost fell victim to his trap the last time I fought him..." He turns his head, his mind filling up with memories at his almost failed -and almost fatal- mission.

"Bruce, you can't let that stop you from facing him again. Gotham needs you, Ra's daughter needs you, the boys need someone they can look up to." Barbra's eyes sparkle with hope and faith. He can always count on her to believe in him. Bruce looks up at Barbara and gives her a weak smile, "Thanks Barbara, I really needed that." He stands up and walks towards the door. "Go pick up the boys from school and keep them safe, I'll be back by sunrise." Barbara stood up quickly, "But won't you need help? I really woul-" "No Barbara," Bruce cut her off. "I need you with my boys, not out in the field where you could possibly get injured… or worse." Barbara glared and Bruce left silently, not wanting to continue the discussion anymore.

Barbra continued to glare even as he was gone, she had been his loyal partner going on two years now, she could handle herself out there. She sighed heavily as she let the tension in her shoulders release. As soon as she found her inner zen she usually adopted whenever Bruce acted so self-righteous, she hopped in her car, shooting off a short text to Jason about the situation and drove off in the direction of Gotham High School, fuming the whole way there. _Turns out finding peace with someone as jerky as Bruce is not going to happen when the stupid jerk keeps making me lose my cool like this!_ Barbra slammed on her brakes just as she was about to run a red into oncoming traffic. Taking a deep breath, she reassessed why she was feeling so angry about Bruce blowing her off like that after so many successful missions and hours of training, not to mention her superior research and detective skills, as well as her dedication to his cause.

She sighed again, _maybe it's because your afraid that he doesn't value you as a partner as much as he does a babysitter._ She shook her head, she has been getting brushed off to babysitting duty a lot as of late, but she considers that an honor rather than a punishment. But it was the lack of respect, she realized she despised. The lack of confidence in her skills as a fighter, to protect herself and others in combat, that's what really got to her. Her lack of inclusion in important, yet dangerous missions such as this only further proved what she believed. She rolled her eyes as the light turned green and she pushed down on the pedal. No, she was only kidding herself. Bruce had the upmost respect for her and her skills…he just didn't want to lose anyone else. Bruce had lost both his parents to a low-life criminal. He was just scared of losing her to someone she couldn't yet handle. By the time she pulled up to the school, where the boys were sitting outside of patiently, she had partially convinced herself of this truth.

"Hey, Babs." Jason slid into the passenger seat of the car, Dick babbling excitedly as he crawled into the backseat and clicked his buckle in. "Hey guys!" She put on her usual cheerful demeanor she had whenever she was around the boys. It was just hard to be anything but happy around them, Dick was just a ball of sunshine most of the time, and Jason was a really sweet, innocent boy underneath all that shit he gave everyone. "Where we gonna go Buba?!" Dickie's little voice could barely be heard over the radio blasting kid's songs. Barbra turned down the volume slightly as Jason answered, "Well, I dunno, Dick. Hey, what _are_ we gonna do, Babs?" Barbra hadn't given that much thought since her mind was occupied the entire drive over here. "Well, I guess we can go to the amusement park on the pier…" A loud shriek came from Dick's mouth, which Jason quickly leaned over to clasp a hand over. "Sounds great, Babs! Bruce gave me some money to watch Dick tonight so we can use that to get some food afterwar- OW! DICK WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dick stopped biting Jason's hand quickly and went to look innocent for Barbra. "What happened, Jason?" "The little devil fucking bit my hand!" Jason pointed to the teeth marks prominent on his hand now.

"Jason, are you okay?" Barbra said concerned over this new behavior that Dick was displaying, he had slowly been on a downward spiral in his behavior recently, but nothing ever physical like biting. "Dick! That was very very naughty! Now you say sorry this instant and I am taking you home so Alfred can watch you. You don't get to come with us to the amusement park today young man!" And with that final statement Dick burst in his usual unhappy screech, Barbra just rubbed her temples and kept driving towards the manor. Jason sighing heavily and trying to do some trigonometry homework he'd been assigned.

They pulled up and Alfred came out to greet them as usual. "Good afternoon, Miss Gordon. What are you all doing here so early?" Barbra sighed as her attention went back to the little terror in the backseat. "Oh…Master Richard is acting up again? Oh dear…" He turns her attention to Dick in the backseat as well. He grabs Dick and Jason's backpacks and Dick's hand, leading him away to have a well deserved time out. Barbra and Jason watch them disappear into the bright manor and feel relieved, Barbra also feeling slightly concerned. _What could be causing this pattern of behavior lately? Could it be the incident in Hawaii is effecting him?_ She thought back to Hawaii and shook her head, she didn't want to open back up that can of worms, it was hard enough for all of them, especially Bruce. She put the car into drive and made for the highway to spend some time with Jason.

He landed with a soft thud onto the roof of the warehouse, his dark cape surrounding him as he crouched near a vent, listening intently for signs of life. He briefly considered that he got the wrong warehouse as his ear picked up on nothing, but suddenly hearing signs of life below him he reconsidered and climbed into one of the huge vents. Crawling along he heard more of what was happening below him, grasping the situation fully.

"Your father put me through so much…shit." The last word was spit out viciously, he could hear the venom behind the statement. "I couldn't work for that old fool anymore. That's why I left… I couldn't take him anymore!" Batman finally could see the two below him through a vent, Daark neared a young, beautiful woman menacingly brandishing a small knife. "You know," His demeanor suddenly became significantly softer, "I've always liked you." He caressed her cheek as she growled. "You'll pay for leaving the League of Assassins and my father! He will kill you for your insolence." Her thick Russian accent rang out through the empty warehouse. Daark lifted her chin so her eyes could meet his. "But now that I've got you, I see what a brat you really are!" He shoves her head away. "And how much you are like your father, Talia. People like him should be eradicated…you and your father will soon share a grave." Bruce decided that was as far as the conversation should go as her crash through the vent grate onto Daark himself.

As Daark groaned in slight pain, Batman worked quickly on untying Talia. "I knew somebody would come for me, I just didn't expect it to be you." Her newly untied hand found its way to Bruce's armored chest. "You know, I..." Her voice cut off suddenly with a gasp. Bruce adopted a slightly questioning look before his world was all searing pain in the back of his head. His expression changed to a dazed look as he collapsed his world going dark and Talia's screams the last thing he hears.


End file.
